


Memento Mori

by Munstr



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Horror, Multi, Novelization, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munstr/pseuds/Munstr
Summary: Horror, tension, awkward moments and bloody killers? Who knows but this game has swallowed me whole and I want to write about it.





	1. It's alDwight

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys! Please comment, I appreciate and really would love the feedback! I haven't written fanfiction before, and this is my first one so I want to try and make some things better!  
> I will be updating tags later on, as more characters are introduced and any needed content warnings. Survivors and Killers will be introduced in order of release. I am not sure how long this will be, but this work will be very much my take on things! Some gameplay mechanics are here, but some that I can't figure out how to incorporate will probably be left behind. But I will try and include what I can!  
> Some things will be realistic, some will be affected by the entity, and some things will be my take on how it could be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited 7/30/2019

An increasing level of cold began to eat away at his fatigued senses, fingertips twitching in response to the sensation. They were painfully numb, coinciding with his near frostbitten lips. Slowly, as consciousness lulled, his mind sluggishly worked to catch up. He felt weighed down, stiff. Could he sit up? Did he even want too? It was almost not worth the effort…He would much rather slip back into the darkness; it was warmer there. 

Yet, he couldn’t fight the small voice in the back of his head. He couldn’t just…Stay like this, wherever he was. A soft groan escaped his lips, as ice cold air shocked his lungs. That was a good question, where was he? He couldn’t remember…The last thing he could recall was distant voices as he was drug along the forest floor…

Then, he felt as though an electric shock ran through his body. Sitting up, memories of the previous hours at the campsite came flooding back. A drink being shoved into his hand, the faces of his colleagues and bosses, even the shuffle of bodies when he couldn’t think straight any longer. He felt as though his brain was playing some sort of photo reel, but it was disconnected and fuzzy. Voices and sounds drumming against his ears as he clutched each side of his head. 

He had gotten black out drunk off moonshine and a few cheap beers. His “colleagues” so kindly took advantage of him and in a cheap joke, drug him out past the campsite when he was ever so complacent. The rush of emotion forced him to feel the effects of their manhandling, his arms were littered with small cuts and bruises from rocks and branches. His shirt was torn in a few small places, dirtied from the forest floor and spilt drink. 

Breathing thickly, he clenched his jaw. How could a few sips of moonshine and beer mess him up _this_ badly? Another groan worked its way out as he scooted back against the base of a tree for support. His body was crying out in pain, his skin felt like he had been dipped into ice. Despite it only being early fall, the night had already become unforgivingly cold. He supposed it had to do with living so far North…The forests were gorgeous, but the later part of the year was unrelenting…Summer seemed to end as soon as it began. 

Finally taking in his surroundings, he noticed that he was missing a very important item. His glasses, which were no longer on his face. Barely able to make out anything in front of him, he squinted. Of course, it was dark, which was a good and bad sign. It hadn’t become day yet, but that also meant he’d have to find his way back in the dark. With little to no idea where he was, or how to get back. 

Shame coursed through him as he stared at nothing in particular. Just barely making out the fog that clung to the soil and grass, his thoughts began to shift. Sure, he didn’t exactly have _friends_ at work, but he still was pretty familiar with some of them…At least the ones who didn’t tease him every chance they got. Now, he was going to be an even bigger joke. A lightweight loser who got lost in the forest. Chuckling darkly, he thought about their faces if he ended up _dying_. How many would care? Would anyone be taken in for questioning of his disappearance? 

Shutting his eyes at the pathetic thought, he leaned his head against the towering tree. His head ached and his stomach felt as though it was squirming. He couldn’t let himself think like that, he wasn’t going to end up some sad headline that a few people spoke about over breakfast. He owed it to himself to make it back to camp, or just go home. Flag down some car, hitch a ride. Better than staying with the pricks who did this…

Pulling in a breath, he shifted to rise. Now was better than later, unless he wanted to freeze to death before he even attempted. Cursing himself on his clothing choice, a dumb ass short sleeved button up with slacks. Real camping essentials, right? Straight up business attire, down to the tie and stuffy shoes. He regretted nearly every part of this trip, and his clothes weren’t helping. 

Putting a hand on his knee, he forced himself to straighten up. Which turned out to be a _horrible_ choice as the sensation in his stomach suddenly rose. Without much preparation, he doubled over, vomiting on the floor. Perhaps he should have waited a few more moments…

Cringing at the sounds of his own retching, tears slipping down his cold cheeks, he clutched his stomach. Waiting for the urge to subside, he held his other hand against the tree to steady himself. Finally, as his body expelled the last bit of bile that remained from the alcohol and food, he pressed his forehead against the aforementioned hand. He should have expected that; he never had truly gotten drunk before. 

Wiping his mouth quickly, he stared blearily down at the floor. He really hoped he didn’t just vomit on his glasses. Nose crinkling in response to the disgusting thought, he kneeled to feel around the not so wet part of the floor. Desperately wishing that he had just lied, and said he couldn’t make it, he sniffled. The combination of throwing up and having an ice-cold nose, was making it run. It was just a party of everything awful that you could feel! All at once, wrapped up not so neatly with a bow. 

Suddenly, something plastic met his hand. With an audible gasp, he clutched the flimsy frame in his hand. Hope filled his body as he slid them onto his face. He could do a hell of a lot better finding his way with them on, even if it were dark, it gave him a sense of security. Checking for cracks, he sighed in relief. The worst was a few scratches, nothing he couldn’t live with. 

Now, he needed to work on the finding his way-out part. Mandatory team building exercise, his ass. This was just an excuse to get everyone out here and get shit faced. Pull a few bad pranks, and talk about each other behind their physical back, instead of their metaphorical. It was all about stupid and childish games, something that just about none of them grew out of since their high school days. The whole trip was last minute, thrown together before it was announced at the latest meeting. 

Which brought him back to the reason he was essentially dying of hypothermia, because he didn’t want to show up to this trip in anything less than formal. Lest he wanted to be chastised by the boss, who, to his inner most horror, didn’t even _show up_. Something about an emergency family situation, but he knew that was bull. He was just humoring his nephew, the true reason they were all out here. He had harbored over every excuse in the book, but he knew what would happen if he didn’t show…

Besides, he was here now, what was the point over crying over spilt milk? The biggest problem now was being lost. Although he couldn’t fight the biting anger and resentment towards the whole lot of them…They were all there. All of them. Someone could have easily stopped Craig and Hanson. Or did they really all think that _low_ of him to just let it happen? A sour feeling lined his thoughts, where was the breaking point? When was it too much? Perhaps no one noticed, but that would be just as bad…

His hand found its way to his wrist, fidgeting with the bracelets that were loosely hanging. A lump in his throat had developed, he wasn’t sure when, but the painful heat clashing against his cold skin spreading across his cheeks forced him to notice the tears welling in his eyes. He felt foolish, hoping and praying that it wasn’t what it seemed…That someone was looking for him, that one of them _cared_. His thoughts came desperately, not everyone gave him the same cold shoulder…Even the ones who didn’t like him would have to at least find him, they couldn’t get away with a missing person. No, this was way beyond some work prank…

He had lost count at the amount of times coffee was “accidentally” spilt on him. That type of thing was harmless, he could withstand the names and the teasing. Plus, he always could turn to Linda when it came down to it…She knew the remedy for the coffee stains, due to her own children at home…Four kids really put her to the test. 

Fighting back a sob, he furiously wiped his eyes. He wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction. He was a bigger person; they didn’t have the right to do this to him. Another human being. Clutching his shirt, he stood a little taller. Time to get to work. 

Casting a sweeping glance around, he noticed he was in a dense part of woods. He needed to be able to differentiate this place, in case he got turned around. The trees surrounding him gave him an unsettling feeling, as though they were closing in on him. Only now did he truly notice how dark it was, and not just because it was night out. There didn’t seem to be any stars overhead, perhaps a storm had rolled in? Shivering at the thought, he spotted a crow nestled on a tree branch not too far from him. Its inky black eyes staring down upon him, almost knowingly. It creeped him out, how still the creature was. 

Shaking the feeling, he focused in on some defining features. One of the trees had a weird knot in the front, giving it an almost human face in its twisted features. Marking it down mentally, he also took note of the collapsed tree to his left. Another idea graced his mind, he should mark something himself. Looking around, he took a few rocks and a stick and arranged them into an x shape. That should be helpful if he did indeed end up here again. 

Now, to pick a direction. Casting his line of sight down, he searched for any sort of tracks to tell him from which way he came. Struggling to even find his own footprints under the fog and plant life, he gave up. Settling on the direction his head was facing when he awoke, he limped away from the site. His feet felt numb from the cold, and the rest of his body was dead weight. Not to mention the still lingering sourness in his stomach, it made for one rough trip. 

Huffing into his cupped hands, he attempted to bring some kind of warmth to the icy cold digits, he rubbed them roughly together. The rest of him was focused on trying to make sense of his surroundings, everything seemed to blur together as he wandered. Occasionally glancing up, trying to catch sight of a star peaking between the clouds, or even the soft glow of the moon. He wasn’t one for finding his way around the city without street names or a familiar gas station, let alone a dark forest that didn’t even possess a path. Not one that he knew of, anyways. He barely recalled the name of the site they were staying at, was it in Elliott state forest? He wasn’t familiar with anything past the city limit….

Anxiety began to mix with the sickening feeling in his gut, the longer he went without sign of life or even a chance in scenery. The camp site was easily discernable, there were much bigger gaps between the trees, most of the grass had been trampled down into nothing but a straw-colored path. And of course, y’know, the _tents_. Even the fire would be a dead giveaway, in this lighting?

Adrenaline was forcing him forwards, though after time he broke out into a sprint. Fear fueling him as he ran, short and painful breaths reaching his ears. The snap of twigs and leaves under his feet meant little to nothing as he went. The cold air whipping against his already frozen skin, causing it to prickle. 

“HELLO! Linda!?” Yelling, his voice echoed between the trees, “Oscar!!! Anyone!” He was only greeted with the sound of his own pathetic whimpers. He had to have come closer to _something_ by now! Somebody had to have heard him! It was the dead of night, no other noises. It couldn’t be that hard to hear someone shrieking. Especially when he as actively yelling named who he knew to be out here, somewhere. 

Stopping when his knees nearly gave out, he clutched at a stitch in his side. His body was protesting, pain prickling up and down the backs of his calves and along his back. Letting himself collapse onto his knees, he successfully splattered his slacks with mud. Great, just great. He really _was_ going to die of hypothermia, alone, hung over and covered in mud. What a way to go out, Fairfield. 

Allowing himself to openly sob, clenching the fabric in his hands tighter. His emotions were raw and bursting forwards, all the fear and anguish. Wasn’t this just fitting, the greatest cliché of them all. He could star in some movie where the wimpy kid from school grows up to be an even bigger loser and gets himself killed. Perhaps he could even be the idiot who dies first in a horror movie, that’d be his preference…

Something out of the corner of his eye made his cries subside, he was greeted with a very familiar sight. A stick and some rocks, placed specifically in the shape of an X. The image before him drained him of all the color he had left, leaving him pale as a ghost. That wasn’t possible. He had run in a straight line; he made no turns. Not a single one. 

Reaching out, he ran his fingertips across the closest rock. The feeling grounded him somewhat, as he turned his attention elsewhere. Eyes dragging over the fallen tree, then finding the face twisted into the tree. Swallowing nervously, he pulled himself together before rising. Even the crow was still here, its dead stare boring holes into him. It struck him odd, more so than before. Why exactly would a bird sit so still, and stare so deeply? 

Breaking the eye contact, he looked around. The trees were as oppressive as ever, but what loomed in his mind was the feeling of dread he now had. Something wasn’t right about this place. No way did he just, run himself in a circle without turning. That wasn’t even remotely normal. 

Struggling to keep his thoughts coherent, his body was beginning to fight him harder. He was too cold, too lightheaded. Even his feeble attempts to warm himself were doing no good against the chill. What was he supposed to do? He never took classes for this…He wasn’t a boy scout…He spent his summers and school nights in some arcade, spending all his pocket money on the same game over and over again until his name was at the top of the scoreboard…

Distantly, a glitter of light caught his eye. Dancing in the distance, something he hadn’t seen before. Watching with vague interest, his eyes glazed. How could he have missed that?...

Before long, he willed his body towards the light. His body was resisting him, harder than before, but he knew he had to make it there…Nothing was as important now. It was calling out to him… He hadn’t ever felt so poorly since the time his car broke down and he had to deliver pizzas on his bike…What PizzaWhat! wouldn’t do to get their moneys worth…In his altered state, he swore he could smell the grease and hear the chatter of a noisy work day…

The thought carried him as he wandered into the clearing, where a few logs were laid out around a campfire. They were deliberately placed, causing him to look around for a sign of life. Was someone out here? Someone must be around, to have started and kept a fire going…Yet not even a shoeprint was discernable as the orange glow casted dancing light across the floor.

With little hesitation, he came closer. Disregarding the fear of the unknown, and the lack of another human being, he sat down besides the fire. He didn’t care, nothing mattered right now. All he cared about was the heat of the fire. Sticking his hands out expectantly, he wiggled his fingers gingerly. And to his displeasure, the warming sensation didn’t come…Furrowing his brow, he scowled. 

It was a fire. This was literally its only job, to _be_ warm. After a few moments of agitation, and rearranging himself to get closer, he felt it. The painful sensation of his skin heating up. Maybe he was just too cold…or exhausted, his body must be playing tricks on him…

Sighing deeply, he leaned back against one of the logs. One last meager thought rolled through his mind, about the horrible night before he felt himself go slack. His eyes drooping shut, and his mind succumbing to sleep within a matter of minutes. Unbeknownst to him, he fell sideways against the ground with a soft thud.


	2. How Dweird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dude Dwight accepts his fate.  
> **Updated 2/22/2019**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions are welcome!

Hours passed as he lay sleeping, the fire seemingly burning with no end a few feet away from him. The fog crept along the forest floor, the soft crackle of flames echoing out into the forest. The sky still dark and starless, as though someone had forgot to turn on the thousands of lights that usually littered the sky. But that was normal here, the world, or this place, forgot a lot of things. It was as though it existed _next_ to the normal world. Yet, somehow, the person laying fast asleep on the forest floor had come from that other place. 

He stood out against this other place, this different realm, as though he was in focus while his surroundings were blurred, and distant. He was so crisp, solid, he conflicted with his surroundings. Soft snores escaped his body, as the crackle of the flames cast orange light upon his body. Crows shuffled their wings, cawing out before taking flight. One brave crow flew down, landing next to him. For a moment, it stared at him. Before suddenly cawing and flapping its wings, in what seemed to be an attempt to wake him.  
“Ah!” He yelped with a quick movement, sitting himself up he looked around. He stopped to take in the crow, raising his eyebrows as it flew away making him flinch. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and sat down. He took a moment to collect himself, he could feel his hands and his feet now, but he was incredibly sore. His muscles ached and cried out in horror when he stretched. Stifling a yawn, he stood up, looking around. 

He was still lost in the forest. No one had even found him. No co-workers, no campsite. Just this weird fire, weird crows and lots of fog. He rubbed his chest, starting to talk around. It felt like someone had been here, for a long time. The logs looked worn, as though they’d been sat on and used for hours and hours. Grass had refused to grow in certain areas which were barren from any plant life, like an old pathway. Bits of paper littered the floor here and there, a pencil was lost under the edge of a log, and an old green blanket? Was shoved up against the adjacent log. Thinking to himself, he assumed that maybe someone homeless had lived here? Which meant he couldn’t be too far from some sort of road…

He reached to fix his shoes, even taking a moment to tuck back in his shirt that had ended up partially untucked from earlier. He needed to look somewhat put together in case someone came across him. He took a moment before starting in a direction that he deemed good. He felt good about his choice, he was going to find a road! Hunt down a gas station, and get home! And quit!...Well, maybe not _quit_ but…he wasn’t going to take this laying down! He knew they hadn’t liked him from the start, but they’re adults…Mostly. He was barely an “adult”. Having his own apartment and bills and a houseplant didn’t exactly make him a real adult. No…He still spent way too much time screwing off, playing video games or sleeping until two o’clock in the afternoon on his days off…

Yet, his mom was proud that he had a _real_ job, to her anything but an office job wasn’t an actual job…He had told her about this trip, and how he’d be going…It was mandatory, after all. She was overjoyed, thought he’d make some strides in his social life…She didn’t believe that online weirdos were friends. But he didn’t mind, he liked the anonymity of it, he wasn’t him when he played games. He was whoever he wanted to be! But much to her character, she didn’t understand that.

A wife and kids is what he needed, apparently. She kept telling him he was going to be “too old” to find someone. I guess being in your 20s was too old. Coming from a woman who had him at twenty-two, I guess that would be true. His thoughts continued to roll as he strolled through the forest. He nearly missed the glimmer of light out in front of him, but his train of thought stopped when he focused in on it. Ah, must be another fire. He quickened his pace, jogging over before stopping when he saw it up close. It looked so oddly familiar, so he looked around. The same blanket, the same half a pencil…the same scraps of paper.

No way. Was this the same place? Did he just walk in another circle? Stopping, he rubbed his eyes, squeezing them shut for a few moments, trying to clear his head. It was fine. This was not the same place. He was just…hallucinating. He needed to find civilization, he was having like…forest insanity…That’s a thing right? Space madness…Forest insanity…Opening his eyes, he was only greeted with the crackling fire. 

“Okay…I am just…going insane…” He mumbled to himself, like an insane person does. He sat down on one of the logs, starring into the fire. It was so unusual, it almost burnt mechanically. Like it was on a loop. Much like him, mechanical…like a robot. He did the same stuff, over and over again. This was the most excitement he’s had in…God knows how long…How long had he even been out here now? Long enough for day to have begun…but he hadn’t seen sunrise, not even a star still. The most that changed, he noted, was that there was an orange hue coming from somewhere. But no stars, and he decided, no clouds. 

After some time, he got up several times, attempting to leave. Yet he always ended up back, always here. At the fire. His anxiety flared the more he left and returned, before he was running, tears streaming down his cheeks. He had to get home! There was just no way this was happening, where was he! It had to have been day by now, it just had to be! Yet all that he was greeted with was the weird fire and more crows. Finally collapsing down against the logs, he hugged himself. Choked sobs racked his body, his tears pooling against the dirt. Sobs became sniffles, which became soft shaky breaths. He settled for staring into the flames once more. 

Hunger stirred him from his shock, as it grew in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t deny his body; he had been running himself in circles for what could be hours. He barely even _walked_ at home. Almost as though it materialized because he needed it, a glint of silver caught his eye. The fire reflected off something he hadn’t seen before. A can, laying on its side behind a log. A few moments passed before he got up to actually inspect. Picking it up he saw that it was a can of peaches. 

“Oh Great.” A soft mumble escaped his lips, as he looked it over. It was dented and dirty, the label simply said Peaches, with a little picture of one. There was no dietary description, no date, nothing. But it had a pull top, and it could be edible…Anything is edible when you’re lost in…whatever this is, he thought. 

“It if smells bad I won’t eat it…Or…Well…Eh.” He shrugged, pulling the top and taking a sniff. It didn’t really smell like…anything. Which was odd…usually canned fruit smelt like that gross heavy syrup. Chewing his lip, he reached inside pulling out a slice, popping it in his mouth. He wasn’t greeted with rotten flavor, but rather, a bland almost nonexistent flavor. Furrowing his brows, he swallowed. 

Maybe it _was_ expired, and that’s just what happens. Who knows what all those preservatives did too it over time…He never had canned foods. He lived off fast food and frozen meals. The dollar section at Mcdonalds was a God send. Sitting down, he inhaled the rest of the peaches before draining the juice that was left behind. Scrunching up his face at the unusual flavor, or lack thereof, he fiddled with the can. After some time, he sat it down and hugged his knees. Someone will find him…Eventually…Maybe he’ll live just like that guy off the tv…Bear Hills?...What was his name?

Giving up, he curled up into himself, getting as comfortable as he could. He was in pain, and slightly cold, but he wasn’t going to touch that blanket…It probably had like…Dead rats…or something in it. Whatever the forest had to offer, he didn’t want to find out. And with a lingering thought of rats sleeping in the blanket, his heavy eyes closed and he was asleep.


	3. Dwho's There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight makes a friend. I guess.  
> ***This chapter was updated 2/24/2019***

A sudden noise caused him to stir from his sleep, his eyes were heavy with exhaustion. He didn’t _want_ to open his eyes, but then he remembered that he was alone, lost in the woods. Specifically, this weird forest. Where he couldn’t leave. With a start, he looked around, expecting to be trampled to death by some animal, but to his surprise, he was met with eyes. A girl with glasses was staring at him with shock, as if she didn’t expect anyone to actually be out here. Blinking a few times and raising his eyebrows, he focused on her.

“Uh…” Was all that made it out, he stared at her and she stared at him. She looked rough, her glasses were askew and her hair ruffled. Her shirt was unkempt, sleeves pushed up to her elbows. However, she looked nice. Mostly she seemed shocked to have found someone _else_ in the forest. She was dressed in a pink button up, white tank top, and a simple pair of blue jeans. She was harmless, not to mention short. Taking a moment, they both cleared their throats and tried to talk at the same time.

“Are you- “He uttered, “I’m Cl- “She announced. They both stopped, and tried again.

“I’m Claudette, are you camping here?” She said slowly, looking around as if she didn’t believe that he could actually be camping here. Which, was true, he looked like he came out of an office not a camping site. He was just as shocked and confused as she was. 

“Oh uh. No. I mean…Sort of? I guess…I’m lost.” He stuttered, heat crawling into his cheeks. Of course his anxiety would flare up now, when he _wanted_ to find someone. “Oh uhm I’m Dwight, by the way…” He added, it felt strange almost, he nearly forgot to introduce himself. How polite.

“Right. Me too, actually. Is it…Is it alright if I uhm…sit?” She asked, rubbing her hands together, exhaustion appearing across her features. “I’ve been walking for quite a while and uhm…” She responded in a much more collected tone, gesturing to the logs. A simple nod was her answer, so she sat down near him, half looking at him half not. 

“I uh…Where’d you come from? If you don’t mind me asking…Were uh…Have you like uh…Seen a group? Camping out here?” He asked, “Near that old broken down looking place? With all the trailers…” Dwight muttered, feeling a lump in his throat.

“No uh…I was on my way home from work actually. I just wanted to go through the woods instead, truth be told…Thought it’d be nice…I really quite enjoy botany so uhm I thought why not? You know…” Claudette offered, her tone softening as she noticed his discomfort. 

“O-Oh that sounds nice uh…Hah I didn’t think anybody worked near here to be honest with you, it seemed uh…pretty empty to me…” An awkward voice crack interrupted his sentence, how perfect. Meet a stranger in the woods and regress to fifteen years old.

However, she seemed to ignore this, “Really? Ahh…Well, honestly this place gives me the creeps…Feels like I’ve been going in circles…I was starting to get cold when I came across here.”

“Really? Me too! Every time I uh…Don’t…I’m not insane…But every time I try and leave here…I end up…here” He started, with confidence, and ended in a stuttery mess. 

“Seriously? That uh…doesn’t…sound good.” Worry laced her response, as she glanced around. “I should have just gone home the normal way…” Came as an afterthought. 

“I uh…I’m sorry, hah I wish uh…I didn’t go to my works uh…team building exercise…Now that I think about it…it is really weird that it was camping…” Dwight furrowed his brows, glaring into the fire. Maybe it _was_ just a huge joke. A way for their boss to get his rocks off by screwing with all his employees. 

“That does sound really weird. Never heard of that before…You don’t look like you went camping though hah.” Claudette halfheartedly laughed, taking in his appearance more closely, nothing about him said “guy on a camping trip”.

“I uh…I know, I just didn’t uhm…Didn’t have time to prepare and I didn’t…I didn’t want to show up casual our boss hates casual clothes…Says we look like uh…Slackers if we did. I uh…I mean yeah totally though; I know I look weird.” Dwight supplied, his words becoming more and more jumbled as a sweat broke out across the back of his neck. Did she think he was really that weird?

“Oh it’s fine honestly! I didn’t mean anything by it at all, I just uh…thought it was kinda funny. Probably sucks to go hike in uh, loafers y’know?” Claudette responded with a smile.   
Lightly, he smiled back, nodding. “Sorry just…tired, I’ve been out here for who knows how long and you’re the first person I have seen in like…forever it feels like.”

“You too! I swear I’ve been out here for hours but it would’ve been dawn by now! And there’s not even stars…it isn’t cloudy either!” Claudette exclaimed, sitting up fully. 

“I…y-yeah it’s…really weird. H-have you seen how weird everything looks? Even the grass looks odd…” Dwight thought, trying to see if she had noticed as well.

“Really?...” She stopped, looking around before finally slowly nodding. “Everything does look a bit…weird…What is with all the crows?” She noted, looking around at the like…fifteen that were staring down at them from the branches.

“I don’t know. They’re really creepy though.” Dwight stared at the few clustered on the branch closest to them.

They fell into silence, both taking a closer look at their surroundings. Conversations stimulate was low, especially given they were total strangers both lost in the woods. Dwight, as he is so called, stared at his empty peach can. This had to be one of the worst weekends of his life. Even when he counted all the awful high school memories and tryouts he’d endured. 

He gave her quick nervous glances, he formed in his brain that maybe she was like him. A social weirdo…She certainly seemed to fit the bill, she had clunky glasses, and didn’t seem like she was intense about her looks. Maybe he was wrong…It was wrong to judge a book by its cover, he’d been convincing himself of that for years now. How easily one falls victim to such thoughts. 

“You think anybody else will make It out here?” A sudden, quiet question made him jump. His thoughts tossed out the window, “I mean like…We’re not going to die out here alone and lost right?” She seemed to lose her soft tone, in exchange it was now sad. 

Something struck itself in his mind, he couldn’t let her feel that way. She wasn’t going to die out here if he could help it. “No, we’re not going to die don’t think like that…Someone will find us! My work can’t possible get away with a missing person!” He said with as much confidence as he could muster, though it didn’t come out fully that way…But he hoped it got the point across. 

“Ah…if you say so Dwight…Do you think uh…” She trailed off for a moment, “Do you think you could keep an eye out? I’m dying here, I’ve been up for like…eighteen hours…and now running all over the woods and I feel like death.” She muttered, turning to face him properly. 

“Oh no not at all uh! I’ll keep watch, don’t worry, and I’ll wake you if anyone comes okay?” He offered, giving her a lopsided smile and a nervous thumbs up. All she did was smile back, before carefully laying down in the best position she could. For a complete stranger, she felt like she could trust him. 

Dwight sat there, staring at her back for a while, before looking around. They were going to make it. He was going to make sure of that. Whether or not this weird forest would allow it, he didn’t care.


	4. Dwhat's Wrong With You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight meets Meg, or rather, Meg asserts her dominance.  
> ***This chapter was edited on 2/24/2019***

Sometime after Claudette had fallen asleep, Dwight began to wander around the clearing. He picked up the scraps of paper that had littered the ground near the fire, along with the broken pencil and a random stick. It was time to find out the blankets secrets. Setting down his other finds, he crouched down near the bundle of green fabric, lifting it with the stick.

Expecting the worst to jump out at him, like rats or spiders, even maybe a raccoon, he was astonished to find nothing. Not even dirt seemed to be present. He lifted it carefully before spreading it out in both hands. It was worn, old, and patched in the corner. Honestly, it looked like a gross motel blanket.

However, this was a success. Dwight had now secured a way to comfort his new lost buddy. Turning to look at Claudette’s sleeping form, he quietly came over. Gingerly laying it across her sleeping form, he gently tucked it in on the sides. A small smile crept onto his lips, she had looked just about as cold as he was earlier, truth be told. After his deed was done, he sat down on the log besides her, and began to investigate the scraps of paper. There seemed to be some writing on them, but it was either faded, or so ruined that he couldn’t read it. The best he managed to figure out was “ent”. Wondering what that meant, he inspected the pencil, even though it was just a regular number two yellow pencil. But he noted how dull it was. The eraser looked as though it had been chewed on in thought for hours on end. Gross.

Maybe someone else had been stuck here previously? If they weren’t here anymore then that had to mean they could get out…Were they in one of those weird…What do, they call them? Alien spots? Or…Something like that. He saw it on some forum once, people getting trapped in these weird alternate realities. And then he went down a rabbit hole on YouTube and couldn’t sleep. He didn’t realize how much he longed for his laptop until just then. Or his phone. Oh God…His _phone_.

God only knows what happened to it after he wandered off from camp, his boss and his buddies probably had gone through it by now…Why didn’t he put a key code on it…They were probably pissing themselves from laughing so much, his phone was the epitome of embarrassment. He really only ever texted his family…He had endless lame pictures on there…Even some of himself, Oh he just wanted to die…Even the awkward exchanges between co-workers, failed friendships…Maybe Claudette would give him her number…After all, being lost together means you’d have some special bond right?

Dwight sighed rubbing his neck, giving her a short glance. He’d have to help her find her way out if worse came to worse…He wasn’t going to stand by and be useless. He’d spent enough time letting himself fade into the background at home. So, he sat. Keeping watch over her sleeping form for as long as she’d need. 

Which turned out, to be a miniature eternity. However, a shuffle from behind Dwight caused him to jump through his skin. Fear laced his body language, as he looked around. Forcing some determination to come through, he turned around brandishing his stick. But to his surprise, a girl appeared from behind a few trees, holding up her hands.

“Whoa, no need to skewer me now, I’m just lost!” Came as a snarky reply, a laugh threatening to boil over. The girl had ginger hair that was braided flat against her head. Wearing a vest along with some running pants, she looked like one of those athletes that trained 24/7. 

“Oh…Uhm, Sorry just…didn’t expect anybody…Uh, I’m Dwight…That’s Claudette…Uh, who are you?” He inquired, dropping his defensive stance.

“The name is Meg, Meg Thomas.” She announced proudly, sticking her chest out slightly as she said it. “Do you know how to get out of here? I took a wrong turn somewhere…I got a little lost and it is freezing balls out here dude.” 

“Uh…” Dwight stared at her. How could she just _talk_ like that? “No me…Me and Claudette are lost too, we can’t seem to find a way out though. You’re uh…Welcome to sit?” He offered, gesturing to the logs.

“Don’t mind if I do!” She said flopping down, looking at Claudette she smirked. “You two don’t look like you’re the hiking type. You look like you came from some stuffy office, what’s the dealio?” She turned from Claudette to him, giving him a once over. 

“I uh…Company camping trip…She’s uh…She took a stroll after work…Did you happen to see a group of people on your way out?” Dwight asked, hoping maybe she did happen across them. Kind of.

“Oh. No. I was going on a run, needed to clear my head.” She sighed, leaning back a bit. “Did you start the fire?” 

“No, it uh…I came across it actually.” He answered, only to be met with a curt nod and awkward silence. They both stared into the fire, not entirely sure what to say. Dwight rubbed his side sitting down once more, somewhat closer to Claudette. What were the chances that not only him, but two other people got lost and came across this exact fire? Was this some kind of game? Were they getting pranked?

A soft noise caught their attention, Claudette sat up fixing her glasses. Giving Dwight a shy smile, which fell away as she looked at Meg. Looking back to Dwight she furrowed her brows in a questioning way. 

“I’m Meg! Nice to meet ya, Claudette, Dwighterson was kind enough to lend me your name.” She announced, giving Claudette a weird salute along with a toothy grin.

“Oh uhm, nice to meet you Meg? Are you uhm…Lost too?” Claudette asked, giving Dwight a harder stare. 

“Oh Yeah! Dwight told me you two are lost as well? What are the chances of that huh? Super cool though that we’re not alone!” Meg said with just a little too much energy.

“Right…What are the chances…” Claudette trailed off, fiddling with the blanket. “Thanks for keeping an eye out, Dwight.” 

Giving her a curt nod, he turned his attention back to their surroundings. It was so very quiet, omitting the crackle of the fire, and their talking. It was comforting at least, he was like she said, not alone. When he _was_ alone, it felt like the forest began to whisper too him. Which made him think he would definitely need a vacation after this. Visit his parents. Anything was better than going back to see everyone at work after…Well, you know. But, his company wasn’t bad…Meg was a bit loud and Claudette was sweet. 

“Alright my dudes, we’re gonna need to think of something to do to pass the time!” Meg piped up, “Anyone want to talk about anything?” The silence obviously was bugging her.   
“I uh found some scrap paper on the ground, but nothing was legible…Just some random bits of words. I guess maybe someone else got lost out here?” He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Oh those bits of stuff on the ground? Maybe we’ll be able to find our way out then, if they’re not here right?” Claudette stretched, folding up the blanket to set it aside and sit down with Dwight. 

“Oooh Spooky, maybe some murderer lives out here? Think he’ll come back and get us for messing with his stuff?” Meg laughed, giving them a devilish grin. 

Dwight sputtered in response, losing all the words he wanted to say. How preposterous! How could she talk like that! When they were all lost in the middle of the woods? Did she have a death wish?

“Hey now no need to think about it that way!” Claudette intervened, putting a comforting hand on Dwight’s knee, “There’s no murderers out here! It’s okay Dwight.” She patted his knee lightly. 

“I’m only pulling your leg calm down dude, you’re like sweating like a pig.” Meg sneered, crossing her arms but smiling lightly at him, as if to say she didn’t mean it. 

Swallowing his fear, Dwight used his tie to wipe his forehead. Claudette was right, there weren’t any murderers out here…They’d be fine. Everything would be just fine. If they could find their way out that is.


	5. Dwelcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two guys bein dudes, two dudes bein guys.  
> ***NEXT CHAP WILL PROBABLY CONTAIN SOME VIOLENCE, AND EVAN MY MAN***  
> ***Chapter Edited on 2/27/2019***

As the time crawled on the trio spent their time occasionally talking, attempting to learn more about each other. Though, they mostly sat in silence, and it was spectacularly awkward. Dwight found it nerve wracking to endure, but he was doing his best to deal with it. He felt like he _needed_ to be brave! After all that was the mans’ role wasn’t it? To be brave. Right. So all he needed to do was lead them, he could be a leader. Working in management was like leading! Even if it _was_ leading a bunch of tired people who hated him. Especially when he called them in for a shift when someone bailed. 

Nothing compared to the hours he sat in a stuffy car that reeked like pizza grease. He could deal with anything. The only thing worse than an extra shift, was a guy who wanted like eight pizzas because he was high. He could swear that his old sweaters still smelled of pineapple pizza, it haunted him. He knew the hatred that came when your boss called you in when someone else called off, because he hated delivering pizzas. That level of understanding came through every time Stewart cussed him out for calling him in early, he really did feel for the poor guy. 

So if he could deal with delivering pizzas for years, and dealing with angry employees, he could certainly play the role of a leader for his little group. 

“Dwight?” Again, he was pulled from his thoughts as Claudette nudged him lightly. “You with us? You look like you’re- “

“Constipated.” Meg interrupted. 

“Oh uh! No I’m okay just…uhm…I’m okay! Really.” He sat up, awkwardly smiling and giving her an awkward thumbs up. Because he was ten years old apparently. Claudette only stared at him in response. Was he really that bad at hiding how he felt?

“Maybe you’re the creepy murderer Dwight, you look like you could eat someone.” Meg popped off, her face contorting with pleasure at taunting him. She was like one of those older sisters you wished wouldn’t speak.

“Meg! That’s not nice! I don’t think he’d hurt a fly, huh Dwight?” Claudette snapped, putting a hand on his shoulder, gripping lightly. Was she his mother now? What literally was happening.

He wasn’t even afraid anymore, but rather confused, tired and extremely sore. The two girls were making it bearable though, they provided some great distractions. However, they were all beginning to feel the pull of boredom. Thoughts about trying to find their way out, and abandon waiting for someone to rescue them, surfaced. Which only made Dwight feel like he should help band them together more and lead the way.

“Hey uhm…Crazy idea here but uh…Should we try and uh…Leave? Together? Maybe if all three of us went we’d have a better chance of getting somewhere?” Feeling his confidence grow as he spoke, he looked expectedly at the pair.

“That sounds like a plan my man, where do we start, do you think?” Meg jumped up immediately, a spring in her step. Ready to go, she’d probably run if she didn’t already know that her companions weren’t the running type. 

“Uhmm…Maybe uh…Well, since we can’t see the stars…” Dwight mumbled as he got up, looking around he thought about their options. He settled on the direction he hadn’t seen any of them come from. “That way? You two came from here…and there…and I came from over there…So maybe this way?” 

“Good idea, simple but brilliant.” Claudette nodded in approval, standing to join them.

And they were off, they started in the direction he chose. Seemingly, it was a good start! Dwight didn’t recognize anything, and it actually looked somewhat worn! Almost…It was probably his determination to leave more than anything else, but who cares! 

For a while they walked in comfortable silence, Meg leading the group as she had the most energy to burn, with Dwight and Claudette straggling behind her. 

Stopping for a hot second, Meg looked around. “Did you guys hear that?” She whispered, sounding fearful. This struck a chord for Dwight, he didn’t want his friend to sound like that. 

“No?” Claudette stepped between them, holding her wrist with some fear. 

Suddenly, a figure staggered out of the thick woods, stomping over. The figure towered over Meg and Claudette, all he could make out was a mass of hair atop its head and bundles of fabric covering most of its face. As the figure stepped closer, he saw that it was a man, wearing a green wind breaker with yellow cargo pants. The group watched as he stopped a few feet away, giving them a suspicious look. 

“Excuse me, this is private property you aren’t supposed to be out here.” The strange man began, furrowing his brows in response to their presence.  
“Oh, We’re so- “Claudette began, only to be rudely interrupted, 

“Wait! You mean you _live_ out here? In this forest?” Meg demanded, “Anyways! We’re lost out here dude! We’re not trying to trespass ya hobo!” She put her hands on her hips, putting out her chest. Such a sight to behold, he could easily crush her. 

“Meg I don’t think that’s very polite…” Dwight began, holding out a nervous hand to pull her back, only to be shooed away. 

“Lost?...I uh…Well, I mean I guess you could use my phone.” The man replied. The tension in his shoulders dropped as he relaxed, giving him a much more approachable appearance. Turning around, he motioned them to follow.

Sharing a nervous glance, Dwight shrugged before beginning to follow him. Meg and Claudette followed him, settling for hiding behind him. So much for Meg’s bravery.  
“Maybe _he’s_ the murderer…” Meg whispered to the two, wobbling her eyebrows. 

Claudette gave her a stern look, while Dwight made a pained face, starting to chew on his nails. Meg quieted down as they followed the stranger. Dwight chewed his nails harder only to drop his hand to his side when they stepped out into the oh so familiar clearing. 

“Are you serious? You _live_ here?” Meg berated him, “What phone do you have? Got some secret bunker or something?” She continued, stomping around the clearing.  
“No?...I swear I just…Came from my…The hell?” The man furrowed his brows once more, starting in a direction only to come jogging from another. Panic visible on his face, slowly turning to frustration.

“Wow. Maybe we’re in hell. Dwight are you holding out on me? You some sorta demon?” Meg watched him break into a run before completely stopping and turning to face them.  
“No! I told Claudette! I couldn’t seem to leave this place I don’t know what’s going on, but if I’m here, and you’re here? Does that mean we were brought here?” Dwight Began, feeling fear punch him in the gut. Sweat began to bead at the nape of his neck. 

“What the hell! What’s going on here?” The guy rounded on them, pointing at them with a gloved hand, fury contorting his features. 

“Hey! Hey now! We didn’t do this! We’re just as confused as you are!” Claudette hastily put her hands up, walking in between the group and the stranger, attempting to defuse the situation. 

With a huff, and a glare, he dropped his attitude. Shoving his hands into his pockets he gave them all a once over. “Okay…if you’re telling the truth and we’re all stuck here…who are you all?” He asked, putting some distance between them. 

“Uhm…I’m Dwight, and that’s Meg and Claudette…” He said over his fingers, before dropping his hand to his side. 

“Jake.” He said in a matter of fact tone, as though it didn’t matter. He just didn’t seem to care at all, honestly. 

“Alright Jake uhm…Nice to meet you…Oh! Uh, I found some paper…here…so we uh…we can’t be stuck here forever, y’know?” Dwight stuttered, that was what kept him from totally losing it. Someone else had for sure been here, so that meant they could make it out…Unless they just hadn’t found the body yet.

Jake grunted in response, before sitting down. The other three sat opposite of him. You could cut the tension with a knife. 

“I uh…Maybe we should sit it out then?...Seeing as we can’t walk out of this situation…” Claudette mumbled, fixing her glasses.

“Whatever you say, sweet cheeks, but I’m staying on this side of the site if you get what I mean…” Meg started, and then mumbled to them as if Jake wasn’t literally right there, and could hear her.

Despite that fact, Jake seemed unfazed, more like he was ignoring them. He simply just stared into the fire, hands deep in his pockets, scarf covering his mouth. Dwight thought he looked almost stoic, some rural guy living in out in the forest. How he’d manage that he’d never know. He would probably pass out if he found a raccoon. 

On that thought, he was reminded of the crows, and how there only seemed to _be_ crows…Wasn’t there all sorts of animals in the forest? Rabbits and squirrels and stuff…Maybe they were just in a bad spot? Or blind. Sighing, Dwight hugged himself, settling on the fire. 

“I’m going to take a nap if that’s all right with you all, need my rest if we’re gonna escape forest hell, y’know?” Startling them, Meg got up before finding a comfortable patch of grass to lay on. Dwight watched as she pulled the blanket partially over her, as if she was leaving room for another person. “Welcome to join me if you get cold, Dwight, Claudette. Jake, sorry buddy but you could be a murderer sooo…” She gestured at him before laying fully down with her arms behind her head. 

“Ahh…I uh, I think I could use another nap too…Wake us if anything happens?” Claudette muttered mostly to Dwight, grabbing his elbow momentarily before joining Meg.

With a small nod and smile, Dwight watched the two for a moment before glancing over at Jake. He looked totally emotionless, making him hard to read. Dwight rubbed his cheek, staring at Jake a little longer before thinking about how _weird_ it is to just stare at people. 

Well, at least he wasn’t the most quiet and weird now…


	6. Dwhat do we do now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight meets Evan, Evan gives him a gift :)  
> ***Violence***  
> ***Edited 4/25/2019***

Dwight felt his eyes drooping closed after a while, rubbing his knees to keep himself awake. Jake, the new guy, didn’t even seem like he was breathing. Maybe he really was a murderer…Maybe Meg was right, and he was going to like skin them and eat them. No one was _that_ quiet. 

Furrowing his brows, Dwight stared at him harder. His glasses were smudged and blurry, but it was good enough for him. They were mostly dirty because his clothes at this point were covered in a layer of dirt. But God was the urge to sleep was getting stronger…He felt as though he hadn’t slept in ages. Which was half true…But he couldn’t tell, it was still dark out. Was this all happening during the same night? Or was he dreaming all of this. But…He couldn’t be asleep, right?

Before he knew it, his eyes had slipped shut. A hand held his head up, as he dozed. His final thoughts being about Jake, and if he would care?...Would he even notice. Probably not…Sleep felt amazing. It felt as though a thick warm blanket had been laid over him. He couldn’t help but fall asleep…It felt too good. Just for a moment, he thought…

Suddenly, Dwight sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He couldn’t sleep right now! The girls needed him to keep watch, make sure Jake really wasn’t a murderer! He promised he’d keep watch…

But where was Jake?...Or the fire, or even the girls? He’d swore he only shut his eyes for a moment! Where was he? He fell asleep, at the campfire! Looking around, he found himself to be sitting on the floor. Not on a log, like he was before. He was instead in a completely different place. Standing up slowly, he took in his surroundings. He must have been sleeping, no way did he just…Teleport?

Wherever he was, it was much foggier than back at the campfire…But, he still was IN the forest wasn’t he? There were trees…but it seemed like wherever he was, it was encased by a brick wall. He started to walk, taking in what he could. There seemed to be clusters of brick walls everywhere, like an old dilapidated building? There were boulders, overgrown weeds, and of course those damn crows. The whole place just gave him the creeps; it was so...eerily silent. His footsteps echoed, carrying across the way. 

Where was everyone else? Claudette…Meg…Even Jake? Did they…Disappear too? Or was he really dreaming…He had to be…He was just having a nightmare because of Meg. Or even worse…What if that whole thing was a dream, and he really was here? Well…He’s got one heck of an imagination if that were true. With a light huff, he continued on his trek. Looking around, he caught sight of some lights that were blinking weakly. Heading over, he came across what must’ve been a generator? Like those things they use at construction sites. It seemed like it was off, or broken maybe? Coming closer, he looked for some way to turn It on. 

Giving up, he focused on another light from behind him. There was a fire in the distance, going over it turned out to be a barrel fire. Maybe there really were hobos out here, in the middle of nowhere…But, he shouldn’t judge. People in the city were usually very rude, especially to the homeless…He’d probably want to hide out here too. With another sigh, Dwight turned around, running a hand through his hair. A figure in the distance caught his attention. 

It was hard to make out, but it looked to be a man. Perking up, Dwight broke out into a small jog, waving his hand. “Hello!” He yelled, trying to catch his attention. 

He watched as the figure stopped, slowly turning a head to glance at him. He seemed to be holding something in his right hand, something long. The closer Dwight got, the more he began to regret his choice. The man was at least over six feet tall, wearing an old green rubber suit, with bits of what looked like metal protruding through his shoulder. He seemed to be wearing some sort of mask. And that thing in his right hand, was actually some sort of machete? Or Blade! But it honestly, didn’t even matter! 

Dwight stopped dead in his tracks, before turning on his heel and ran. Oh Hell no! This was absolutely some kind of nightmare! This was all Megs’ fault and he was going to kick her when he woke up! He needed to wake up, and fast! Pinching himself, Dwight began to pant, running as fast as his legs would allow. He was no athlete, no, he ate more pizzas than a 12-year-old probably! His heartbeat was going crazy, he felt like he was going to have a heart attack as he whipped around a brick wall and slid down. Clutching his shirt, he peaked around the corner. 

The man with the blade came out from the other side of the wall, picking him up by the front of his shirt. Dwight screamed in terror, the mask so very clear to him now. It was so unusual to see, almost like it was made of bone, scratched and worn, with two pin holes for eyes. A great gaping mouth was littered with teeth, but a human face lay beneath. 

Emotionless. His skin looked as though he had been burned, like a burnt marshmallow. Okay! Maybe not the perfect compassion? Especially right now? Maybe he should focus on the man that was about to most likely kill you!

Kicking his legs, and pulling at the fist holding him up, Dwight felt tears begin to fall down his cheeks. He couldn’t help it; you’d cry too if you were held up in the air by some murderer! Dwight felt the sudden drop as the figure lost hold of him. Momentarily collapsing to the floor, Dwight scrambled up and fled. 

His heartbeat was pounding against his eardrums, as the sound of boots followed him. He could hardly breath, or even see what was happening around him. It was all a blur; all he knew was he needed to escape. But before he could think of a plan, he felt an intense pain blossom at his side. He had just been lunged at by the figure. He let out a cry of pain, grabbing onto his side. The smallest glance behind him and he watched the figure wipe his blade across his arm, looking down. A gut wrenching noise escaped him as he felt his blood seeping through his fingers, staining his shirt. 

The pain was excruciating; he couldn’t breathe. He felt light headed, unable to think. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a blur of color, and then followed by the footsteps fading. He felt his heartbeat slow, and so he sank down behind the closest boulder, clutching his side. Biting his lip, attempting to suppress the gasps and whines. Braving a glance, he looked down at his side, pulling his shirt up somewhat. 

The feeling of his bloodied shirt made him gag, it was hot to the touch and slippery. Wincing, he looked at his side. The wound was bleeding freely into his hand, dripping onto his slacks and onto the floor, pooling. With a sob, he leaned against the boulder attempting to stifle himself with a hand. If he was too loud, he’d for sure be caught, he wasn’t exactly being quiet here. 

Before he could even grasp that someone was there, a pair of bespectacled eyes met his own. Claudette! Oh how he was so glad to see her! She was alive! She wasn’t some figment of his imagination! All he managed to respond to her presence with was a choked sob, grabbing onto her arm with a bloodied hand, causing her to cringe. 

“O-Oh God Dwight…” She gasped, kneeling down to hold onto him. “J-Just hold on, it’s okay! I-I found a m-meg kit in one of th-those chests…” Tears began to spill down her cheeks, despite the short amount of time that she knew him, she really quite liked Dwight as a person. Seeing him like this, sobbing and bleeding, she couldn’t help it. 

Watching him nod in response, squeezing his eyes shut, she set down the med kit with shaking hands. Popping it open, she found inside a small amount of supplies. She wasn’t surprised, the actual med kit looked as though it had been used many times…It was dingy and dented, the red color faded and dark. Reaching inside, she took the medical gloves, and looked at what she could use. There was butterfly tape, and bandages. Chewing her lip, she looked for anything else. To her amazement, a needle and thread lay in the bottom. 

Dwight had peaked at the kit, to see what was coming. Tears came harder as he realized Claudette was going to have to stitch him up, using the needle she had found in the bottom. Crying harder, he stiffened up, he was _not_ prepared for that! He had a gash in his side, Claudette had but a needle and threat, gloves, and bandages. He couldn’t stop his body from shaking, he was filled to the brim with fear and anxiety. 

Claudette extended her hand, placing it on the side of his face, gently holding him in an attempt to calm him down. “Dwight, Dwight please I need you to calm down, okay?” She quietly said, “I-I’m sorry, t-this is all I’ve got.” 

Dwight bit his lip, leaning his head to look away, squeezing his eyes shut. Shakily, she undid his tie before rolling it up. “B-Bite down on this…” Carefully, she helped him place it in his mouth, before placing her hand to squeeze his shoulder. She knew he couldn’t help the whimpers and sobs; she couldn’t imagine how this felt. 

Gently, she had him scoot slightly so she could get to the wound better. Lifting his shirt once more, she cringed. It wasn’t pretty, it was rigid and shining with blood. Biting her lip, she pulled on the gloves taking her sleeve to wipe away some of the excess blood. Picking up the needle and thread, she recalled that one medical class she took about a year ago…Guess it was coming in handy now, she didn’t really want to take the class other than her father requesting she take it, but now she was thankful. 

Giving Dwight a few nervous glances, his face was contorted in pain, tear tracks staining his cheeks, sobs forcing him to breath raggedly. Her feeble attempts to calm him were futile, given their situation. Attempting to “shh” him, she prepared to suture his side. Holding a gentle, but firm hand against him, she began. 

Wincing as her newfound friend let out a muffled scream, forcing her hand to shake and more blood to flow, making this whole situation harder than it needed to be. Applying more force, she tried to quiet him, “D-Dwight Please! Please I’m sorry!” She couldn’t help but cry harder, he was making this hard for the both of them.

She knew her work was sloppy, and that Dwight was causing her to pull harder than needed, but she finally tied off the suture. It was rough, ugly, and probably going to leave a nasty scar. She’d apologize later, she was sure that he’d understand. Taking the bandages, she wrapped them around his middle, tight enough to suppress his side. Pulling his shirt back down, leaving one side untucked, she pulled Dwight into a gentle hug. “Shhh…It’s okay…” She whispered, feeling him weakly hold onto her, his whimpers of pain were now softer than before. 

Using his quieter cries to her advantage, she glanced around, trying to spot any sign of movement. Looking above them, she spotted a crow staring down at the pair of them. Its beady little eyes were empty, blank. Despite this, it had a look of what was almost of knowing, like it understood what was happening. 

She glanced back at her friend, as he grabbed her hand, squeezing it. She assumed he was trying to compose himself. His side was most likely aching, but at least it was closed. She waited, until he felt he could rise, and she helped him up. Taking her arm and placing it under his, she helped him limp away, to a more secluded area.


	7. That Dwasn't very nice, Evan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan just wanted to hang party decorations :(  
> ***Continued Violence***  
> ***Edited 5/4/2019***

The pair went along, looking for a safer space. Stopping when they reached an area with stacked boxes and miscellaneous junk. Slouching against a crate, clutching his side. Dwight gave Claudette a glance, she looked distraught, on constant alert for any sign of movement. 

“I-I uh…saw that same figure, earlier…he was uh…walking around over that way…I think I saw Meg?” She kept her voice low, glancing around. 

“O-Oh I think I might have t-too…” Dwight stuttered, his whole body felt weak. How shocking, that getting sliced open by a big lumbering figure wasn’t good for your health. 

“Did we all get transported here then? H-how did we all…Y’know?” Claudette asked, sinking down beside him to check on his bandages. After she made sure it was fine, they started moving along. 

“I don’t know…I uhm…I closed my eyes just for a moment…and I uh…Woke up here.” Wincing with pain, he hobbled along with her. 

“That’s so weird…” Mumbling, she crouched down behind a large group of trees. “D-do you th-“

She was suddenly cut off by a gloved hand over her mouth, causing her to yelp in fear. Jake put up a finger to his mouth, “Shh…” was all that came as he crouched down next to them. “Where the hell are we?” He questioned, giving Dwight a quick once over, his features distorting with what could’ve been concern, but Dwight couldn’t tell. 

“I don’t know I-uh I uh f-fell asleep and uhm…W-well there was a big guy…he uh, did this.” Dwight stuttered, trying to keep his composure. 

“Right. I can take over from here uh, Claudette. Can you find that girl Megan?” Jake wrapped an arm under Dwight’s own, and pulled him up to his feet. “I think I found an exit, but it doesn’t seem to have any power…but I saw some generators on my way over here.” 

“I uh…Right, sure. I mean I think I know how to work on one of those…My dad was in construction…” Claudette rambled, “Please be careful Dwight, when we get out I’m going to look at that, okay?” She grabbed onto his shoulder, squeezing lightly before she headed off to look for Meg.

Dwight watched her go, feeling fear bubble in his gut, he didn’t know Jake that well. “D-Do you know how to work on a generator?” He asked, partially holding onto his new walking buddy. I mean at least Jake could support him better, not that Claudette was bad. She’s just short. 

“Yes.” Was all he was given, making him think Jake just had a thing against speaking. Or expressing human emotions. Being a human. 

“Could you…Show me?” He asked, giving Jake a partial glance. He caught a small nod, and a grunt. He supposed that was a yes. 

Either way, Jake had led them over to one of the generators. It didn’t look like it could even…work, truth be told. It was broken down, the wheels busted out, wires and parts looked completely out of place. Jake helped Dwight kneel down on one side before joining him. 

“Okay, so, it looked like it’s fairly simple. But, it can take a while…” Jake muttered, sticking his gloved hands into the machine. Jake mumbled some instructions, here and there, mostly showing than telling. Too him, it looked more complicated than he was letting on, but Dwight cautiously moved around to copy what Jake showed him. 

To his amazement, he wasn’t half bad! So far, so good, well, according to Jake anyways. He told him that they can spark and blow up if you do the wrong thing. Dwight could only assume that the reason Jake knew how to work on these was because he either owned one wherever he lived, or he worked with electronics. Maybe it was back up energy? Or his only source…Who knows. He’d probably never know, truth be told. 

Dwight listened to the soft clanking that came from both sides of their work areas, and the gentle hum of the generator as it started coming to life. The cylinders slowly pumping, a good sign. Dwight felt good, before he felt something slip, a spark, and then a loud bang erupted from the generator. Dwight felt a lump get caught in his throat as he looked to Jake to apologize, only to be greeted with half a glance and a wave of a hand. Continue on, he guessed?

Perhaps the figure didn’t hear the bang, he hoped. Jake didn’t seem too stressed about it. Continuing his ministrations, he felt the hair on the back of his neck as soft thump of his heartbeat began to rise. He wasn’t doing anything too strenuous, so why now? Giving Jake another look, but he wasn’t looking at the generator. No, he was looking into the distance. Following his line of sigh, he looked out. What caught his eyes, drained all the blood from his face. The masked figure was on its way, looking determined. He _did_ hear the explosion then. 

Before Dwight could fully react, he felt himself being pulled up and away from the generator. Jake tugged him away, looking for somewhere to hide. Being forced to crouch down behind a t-shaped wall, cramped against the corner, Dwight attempted to stifle his grunts of pain. Jake wasn’t being gentle. Looking over, feeling his heartbeat pound in his ears, Jake was peeking around the corner. He was trapped against the wall by Jake’s other arm, making sure he couldn’t go anywhere. 

It was then, he heard a loud knocking noise before a small pop from the generator. Did the thing just kick it? Slowly, the heartbeat began to wane, before becoming nothing but a soft thump. Dwight leaned his head back against the wall, letting out a ragged breath. Jake had also relaxed, letting his arm fall. But the serenity didn’t last long, suddenly a loud snapping noise echoed across the map. Along with a cry of pain. Jumping from fear, Dwight couldn’t help but feel like one of his friends just got trapped in a bear trap. Jake stiffened as well, looking behind him almost as though he could tell where it came from. It didn’t quite sound like Claudette…So was that Meg?

Jake tugged on Dwight’s arm, pulling him back up to his feet. The sound of his heartbeat had returned, it was starting to give him a headache. But what made him gasp out in fear was the fact that not only did the monster come over here. But he had Meg slung over his shoulder. She was fighting him the best she could, punching, kicking, trying anything in per power to wiggle out of his grasp. Nothing seemed to be working, as he continued his trek as though she was nothing. To their horror, the figure stopped in front of something Dwight hadn’t realized was there before. A meat hook, rusted and filthy. It looked as though it was coated in layers of grime. 

Before either could react, the figure lifted her off his shoulder, and directly onto the filthy hook. Watching as it slid straight through her shoulder, protruding outwards. They watched as she screamed out, clutching onto the protrusion. Her hands becoming bloody and slick. It was gut wrenching, to see someone he had known for such a little time, be gored in front of him by a horrific masked figure. Holding a hand over his mouth, he saw as the figure stared at her for a moment before turning away to leave. It was so strange, how emotionless it seemed. 

The thought of being trapped in a box, playing hide and seek from a blood hound snuck into his mind. Jake was still staring, his face written with disbelief. All Dwight could think of was how normal things were the morning before, and now it seemed as though he had been pulled into hell. Without hesitation, Dwight tugged Jake towards Meg’s struggling form. Jake took a moment, before jumping into action and they went for her rescue. 

Meg had caught sight of the pair and stopped struggling, tears running down her face she reached out her good hand, pleadingly. “P-Please! Please Oh God Dwight help!” She sobbed, coughing on her own tears and snot. 

Dwight felt horrible, looking at her up there. As though she was just a piece of meat. His attempts to grab her off was interrupted, Jake placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed to his side. Right, he probably shouldn’t…lift someone off a meat hook in this situation. Jake instead took his place and lifted Meg as gentle as he could, without tearing her shoulder to pieces. Bracing her when she was on the ground, Jake turned back to Dwight. 

Taking lead, Dwight braced her other side helping her to sit down behind a wall. Kneeling down, he took his tie and wrapped it around her ankle where the bear trap had snapped shut. Her face was contorted in pain, sweat and tears making her skin shine in the soft moonlight. He felt empty. She didn’t deserve this. He couldn’t help but reach out and wipe her cheeks, earning a half smile from the poor girl. 

“I’m going to go see if I can get rid of that hook…” Jake muttered, mostly to himself, before he returned to the scene of the crime. 

“D-Dwight I s-saw it get you! I t-thought you were a goner! I r-ran by to try and get him off you! And it worked…I lost him, b-but I didn’t hear you anymore and then I was trying to get around a wall and I stepped into a bear trap!” Her voice came out hoarse, obviously from the scream. Her tears had stopped coming but she still sounded stuffed up. “Wh-where the hell are we? Weren’t we asleep?” She gasped, holding onto his arm. 

All Dwight could do was pull her into a half hug, gently squeezing her good side, while rubbing her back in small circles, “I know, I know! I don’t know, it’s okay th-though…Me and Jake we’re…we’re working on those generators. He thinks it’ll power up those exit gates…” He said softly, letting her go to look her in the face. He needed to address her shoulder, seeing as there was a hole in it. 

“I s-saw Claude….But only for a moment…we…we separated, when that thing came…” Meg sniggled, babying her arm. 

Dwight nodded before turning his attention to the issue at hand. How was he supposed to …help that??? The first gross thought that came to mind, was to use his bandaging. It wasn’t going to be sanitary, but it was going to have to do. Sitting back to lift his own shirt and take the bandaging off. His own injury seemed little to nothing now, given what Meg just went through. Having her sit up, Dwight began to attempt and bandage her shoulder. It wasn’t the greatest, and it was bleeding pretty badly, but it really just had to work, just for right now. They’d get her better help later. 

Jumping slightly when a loud metal noise rang out, turning his head to look around. Jake came back, looking slightly satisfied with himself. Assuming that the noise was the hook falling to the ground, he looped his arm under Meg’s. “Help me out here?” He asked, looking to Jake. Obliging, Jake helped lift Meg up to her feet. 

The trio made their way over to the generator, to attempt to work on it. Dwight helped Meg lean against the wall behind her while he squatted down next to the generator. Looking back at her, Dwight smiled lightly. She looked awful, pale and sweaty. Her hair was sticking to her forehead and cheeks. How she wasn’t just crying her eyes out right now, he wasn’t sure. He’d probably be screaming his head off if that happened to him…

A sudden noise pulled his attention away from her, as he looked around. A light streaming from between some trees in the distance caught his eyes, was that there before? Was that a generator? Dwight felt his eyebrows raise as he looked. It must’ve been, the only lights out here were from these generators, and the moonlight. Jake seemed to have noticed as well, but had shrugged it off to continue working on the generator. 

Looking back to Meg, just to make sure she was okay, Dwight finally began working on his side of the generator. The soft rumble of the machinery slowly got louder, before it was difficult to hear anything else. Dwight could feel his hands sweating as he worked, he was worried that he wouldn’t be able to hear that...thing…over the sound. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the lights fully powered on and flooded the area. It made them all squint, as they’d been stuck in the dark for…a while now. 

All three looked worse for wear, sporting a great amount of blood, sweat and tears. Well…He and Meg did, Jake mostly looked like he had just hiked a trail on a sunny day. Though, Dwight swore he could see the slightest bit of anxiety beginning to edge its way onto his features. He wondered if he was thinking the same thing, about how many generators they needed to do? They’d gotten two finished…Assuming that the light he did see, was indeed a finished generator. 

Glancing over to his friends, Jake pointed to another light pole. Obviously wanting to head that way, and they scooped up Meg. Strangely, Meg was only limping, despite the fact she had a bear trap essentially smash her ankle…How she even was putting _any_ pressure on it, was just beyond him. Something that pulled Dwight from his thoughts, was the figure that was ahead of them. Claudette! She looked absolutely horrified, but in one piece! She sighed so heavily upon spotting them, before spotting Meg’s shoulder and leg. 

“What happened? I heard screaming but I couldn’t…” She said, trailing off as she came to look at Meg’s shoulder, fixing Dwight’s feeble attempts at bandaging. 

“Meg got caught in a bear trap…and then uh….then uhm…she was…” Dwight felt the words get caught in his throat, as he looked away. He couldn’t help the anxiety that came from the thought. Seeing someone being put on a meat hook…Like some animal. 

“I got put up on one of those hooks Clauds! A meat hook!” She exclaimed, using her friends as crutches. 

“Shh! We need to work on this…quietly…” Jake hushed, putting a gloved finger up to his mouth. Slowly, Dwight and Claudette joined him while Meg took a spot next to Claudette.  
Dwight swallowed hard as he was told to slow down multiple times, as he was fumbling audibly. He was just…on edge, he didn’t know where that thing was, and how it didn’t hear them? Or see them…

“I don’t want you to blow it up again, Dwight.” Jake said over the whirring. 

“That was you guys? That’s why me and Claudette got separated…He heard something and was coming your way!” Meg said over the noise of the generator. 

“Now isn’t the time, okay?” Jake grumbled, a stern tone to his voice shut them all up. “Later.”

Dwight swallowed the lump in his throat as he worked, his fingers felt hot, his eyes burning and his side was aching. But this generator sounded like it was going quicker…Maybe it was because all three of them were working on it. The lights coming to life above them brought him back to full attention. Their moment of success was cut short as a soft thumping began to build in his ears. 

Glancing at each other’s faces, they shared a knowing look. They could all hear the beat, and knew it was not a good sign. Jake suddenly grabbed Dwight by the crook of his arm, and pulled him away in one direction, with Claudette and Meg heading in the opposite. Whining in pain, Dwight followed along the best he could, clutching his side as he was practically dragged. His head was pounding, and it only seemed to get louder before suddenly dissipating. Either it lost interest, or lost them. 

Gasping with pain and exhaustion, Dwight slid down against a brick wall with Jake. Watching Jake glance around the corner, he heard him mumble, “I guess he doesn’t want us fixing those…” Before returning his attention to Dwight. Leaning over, he forcefully pushed Dwight against the wall to get a good look at his side. “You’re bleeding…but it’ll be alright. Come on, I see another generator.” He grunted, nodding to his left. 

Dwight flinched at the sudden assault, so desperately wanting to say no, that he didn’t want to go. That he’d much rather stay here, until he could feel his legs again. But…He couldn’t, they couldn’t. Not now…So, he followed behind Jake in a low crouch. Dwight couldn’t help but notice how Jake’s head stuck out over most of the cover, but his messy hair probably made it hard to even see…His whole outfit made him basically blend into the background, to be honest. Much better than his own…Grubby office clothes. So he was silently grateful for not being as tall as most guys. Even though he was berated for it in high school, it was extremely helpful in the given situation. 

Relaxing slightly as they reached their destination, he felt himself let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Taking to one side, they began to work quietly. Dwight was even more on edge than before, making his work rough, causing him to spark the wires and burn his fingertips. He swore he could feel Jake glare at him every time he caused the generator to hiss. 

A distant noise caught their attention, a fourth generator had sprung to life. It was so far away; Dwight could barely make out the noise. Sharing a look, they turned back to their own generator. A shriek pulled Dwight’s full attention away from the task at hand, causing the generator to cough and explode in his face. Making a pathetic noise, Dwight pulled his hands away sucking on the burnt skin. He was sure that was Claudette…Did she get hit? Was she okay? 

“Calm down. She’s fine, Meg will help her.” Jake said clenching his jaw, giving Dwight a look that was between anger and pity, “Keep working. We don’t know how many more of these we need to do.”

Dwight simply nodded, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. His emotions were totally not his own, no room for manly iron will. He was going to cry in front of Jake, for the umpteenth time. And there was nothing he could do about it. They were probably going to die anyways. 

Moments later, their own generator shook to life. Bringing with it a different noise, the type of noise you’d associate with an emergency exit door. The two stood up, looking at one another. “What was that?” 

“I think the exits. Come on.” Jake instructed, helping Dwight walk. They saw a bright light emerging from two different sides of the area. Almost like a beacon. 

Making their way over, they were greeted with a huge metal gate. It looked ever so out of place against the crumbling brick wall. An old exit door switch to the left of the door made it obvious to them what they needed to do. Jake sat Dwight down beside a crumbling wall, before pulling the switch. Dwight heard a whirring noise begin, but the door did not open right away. It was like it needed to be powered, so Jake held it in place. Seconds felt like minutes, as Jake cautiously looked behind him. The bulbs above the switch began to light up red. One by one, until the final one sprang on. A screeching noise began as the door slid slowly open. 

Jake stared before collecting Dwight and pulling him past the threshold, in the distance he could make out a soft orange glow. The campfire. 

“Wait! What about the girls! We can’t just leave without them!” Dwight halted, refusing to move. Jake growled out in protest but rolled his eyes pulling Dwight to duck down behind a little corner wall. 

“Fine! Stay here. You’re too slow!” Jake snapped, leaving him to crouch defenseless behind this crumbling wall. 

Dwight did as he was told, taking little to no offense at Jake’s tone. They were stressed, and he was indeed slow…So he listened, for any kind of movement. He swore he heard his heartbeat, before it slowed once more. What startled him was the sudden sound of many feet coming his way. Looking around the corner, he saw Jake and Claudette, supporting Meg. Claudette was sporting a grimace, along with pained noises. Her side looked as though it experienced the same assault as his own. 

Coming out from his hiding spot, he grasped onto his friends, and rushed out into the forest. Safety! It had to be safe right? Why would there be an exit if it weren’t? Braving a glance, he looked behind them just in time to see the figure with his weapon raised. To his surprise, large black tendrils sprouted from the ground, blocking its path. 

Letting out a strangled breath, he slowed down. The adrenaline was fading away, until it was completely nonexistent. Reaching the clearing was like a breath of fresh air. The group collapsed down onto the ground, holding onto each other. No longer caring for their personal space, but thankful for the closeness. Dwight couldn’t help it as he started to sob.


	8. Dwhat A Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fog presents the sacrifices with "gifts". Also like yea salt pouch to burn, but they don't know that.

Dwight sat for a long time after they returned to the fire. His body was exhausted and sore. What was that? How did they even get there to begin with? Did someone take them there? But he would’ve noticed if there were someone else even remotely nearby, it was hard not to hear every sound. Especially now. He felt like his senses were going haywire, his ears picking up everything, the shift of Jake’s boot causing him to jump, even his eyes betraying him. 

Since they returned, he’d kept them shut. He felt like if he opened them, he’d see that figure again. Trapping his friends in bear traps and hooking him onto a meat hook. He felt his chest tighten, who would do that to people? 

“Dwight…” Came a soft voice, Claudette reached across Jake’s lap to touch his shoulder. “It’s okay, we’re safe…” He must’ve started crying again. Meg had cried, too, and Claudette; but they both had stopped a while ago. Jake seemed shook up, but he wasn’t expressing much emotion. Maybe that’s just who he was.

Peeking an eye open, Dwight looked at her face, full of concern, dirt and blood caked onto her cheek and forehead. He couldn’t help but choke on a sob, reaching for her back he pulled her into a one armed hug. Jake didn’t seem to mind, too much. They’d all been lying on each other since they got out. Too tired to actually move.

Claudette rubbed his back, wincing at her side being stretched at an awkward angle. The hug didn’t break until Dwight saw Meg rise from Claudette’s opposite side. She was still limping, and holding her elbow. Something seemed to have caught her attention. Dwight shuddered, pulling up from their half-hazard hug. 

Looking in the direction she was headed, there was a chest? Wooden, with metal lining. She crouched down, opening the top. Claudette sat up to see better as well, even Jake’s interest was piqued. Meg rose with a medical kit, a metal tool box, a pouch, and a flash light? 

Claudette quickly got up, going over to Meg, taking the Med-kit she popped it open, it seemed much fuller than the one she had found before. It was in a little better shape as well, a brighter red with less dents. 

Meg came over, sitting down next to the two boys, she sat the flashlight down with the white tool box. She loosened the pouch strings looking inside, “It’s…Salt?” She mumbled, showing the two. “Why is there salt…in a bag?” 

Jake shrugged his shoulders, looking to Dwight, as if by some chance he’d know. “U-uhm…N-no idea…” Came the stuffed up response, he sounded sick now…Great.  
Claudette came over sitting down crisscross next to Meg, “There’s a lot of stuff in here we can use…G-Good thing you didn’t get hurt Jake” She gave a weak smile, starting to lay out the supplies. She had a few bandages, abdominal dressing, an actual medical suture, scissors, and a sponge. “We’re going to need to clean up our wounds and redress them…I uh…I can do you first, Meg, J-Jake do you have any experience with uhm…” She looked at him expectedly. 

“I uh…Sort of? I’ve had to uh…clean some wounds from some accidents in the forest before…” He offered, rubbing his hand against his jaw line.  
“Great…Okay uhm…What’s in the pouch?” She glanced too it, hoping it could be of some use. 

“Salt. Not sure why.” Meg shrugged, holding it out too her. Claudette took it, furrowing her brows for a moment. 

“Y’know we…We could use this…I’d just need some water…I wonder why this wasn’t in the med kit though?” Claudette wondered aloud, standing up she walked around the edge of the clearing. “I think I uh…I think I heard some water earlier?” What seemed more like genuine hope, less certainty, she wandered just outside the edge, but where they could still hear her. 

Dwight stiffened, sitting up to look at the tool box. Opening it he found some rather basic items, what looked like a clamp, a rag, some gloves, and these weird little socket things. Pulling out the rag he inspected it, it wasn’t…dirty, it was suspiciously clean actually. 

Jake sat up as well, looking at the tools. “They…could be helpful, make the fixing go a little quicker…Not by much though.” He picked up the clamp looking it over.  
Claudette returned looking quite overjoyed, “Guys! I DID hear water earlier! Come on, that’ll be our best bet to keep our wounds clean. Seeing as we don’t really have a cup…” She motioned for them to come, telling them to bring the supplies with. 

The group hobbled over, Jake mostly supporting Meg as her leg wasn’t looking too pretty at this moment. They all raised their eyebrows with awe, Claudette had indeed found water. In front of them, was a small quaint little pond. It looked pristine, as though it didn’t actually belong in the middle of a forest. 

Dwight tilted his head slightly, how did he miss that wandering around here for so long? Was it there before…Putting the thoughts aside, seeing as right now it didn’t exactly matter. He probably just missed it out of fear. 

Helping Meg sit at the waters’ edge, they all positioned themselves in a similar fashion. Both Jake and Dwight dipped their hands in the water, rinsing off the grime and blood from their hands. Well, Jake wrung his gloves out…Lucky Jake. His hands were basically clean still.

Dwight undid his shirt, taking a look at the gaping hole and blood. Would that even come out? Sighing, he put it into the water squeezing as much out as he possibly could before laying it over a rock. Meg had removed her left shoe, and sock, before gingerly putting her leg into the water. A soft cry escaped her lips as the cold water touched her wound.  
Claudette was laying out their tools, before she too, washed her hands the best she could. Starting with Meg, she had her set her foot upon a rock before dipping the sponge into the water and then applying some salt. “This is going to burn. But it’s the best we can do…” She trailed off, gently blotting the gauges in her leg. 

Meg cried out at the first few touches, before Dwight offered his hand to hold, half regretting it as she dug her nails into his skin. As soon as Claudette finished, she wrapped up her leg and turned her attention to her shoulder. “Um…” She stopped, her obvious embarrassment at the predicament. 

“Oy! You two, turn around, or I’ll skewer you two on a hook!” Megs attempt at a harsh, joking tone came, mostly sounding pained. 

Jake and Dwight complied, turning around as Claudette attended to her wound. Dwight was instructed to squeeze out anything he could from her vest. Complying, he did the same as he did before. Getting as much as he could out, he laid her vest down near his. 

Jake, surprisingly, took off his Green coat and revealed, a zip up hoodie. Taking both off, he handed the zip up blindly behind him. “Here, Meg you can wear this until your shirt dries.” Feeling it be taken, he then laid the green coat on Dwight’s lap. “You too.” He nodded, still having a thick long sleeve under. 

“Wh…W…How many layers are you wearing?” Dwight stuttered, looking at him in a bit of disbelief. He didn’t think he had that many layers on. 

Jake shrugged, rolling his sleeves up partially. He was a lot less stoic now, just mostly quiet. He didn’t seem very sociable, which probably comes from being isolated out in the forest…Well…If he is isolated. Which Dwight is going to assume. 

Claudette signaled them when Meg was decent, turning around Meg looked in better shape. Her face still contorted in some pain, but much better now. Giving her a smile, Dwight looked over Claudette. “I uhm...Do you need help cleaning yourself up Claudette?” He asked, a little worried about it to be completely honest, he got an infected finger once because he used the wrong cream. Medical assistance wasn’t his expertise. 

“Oh no, I’m okay, I’m going to have Meg help me, Jake could you help Dwight? And Redress his wound…” She handed Jake a bandages and what not before sitting down at the edge of the pond to deal with her side. 

“Erm…” Jake furrowed his brows, before sighing. “Okay just…Let’s get this over with.” 

Dwight cringed, but held still the best he could as Jake undid his previous bandages, revealing the gash in his side. It was uglier than before, now crusted with blood and swollen. Wincing, he felt Jake feebly attempt to clean it up. Following what Claudette showed, he dabbed lightly with the salt water mixture, before wrapping it up tight. Causing hot tears to flow down Dwight’s cheeks for the umpteenth time tonight, he felt like a wimp. Not even Meg cried this much, nor Claudette. 

Putting a hand over his mouth, he clutched his pant leg, until the pain subsided. “S-Sorry I’m ah…I uh- “Dwight began.

“Calm down. It’s fine. You have a right to be like this.” Jake uttered at him, helping him into the coat before zipping it up giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder. 

Dwight weakly smiled at him, enjoying the overwhelming cozy feeling that came from the coat. He’d been in a short sleeve thin white button up for this entire event. The coat was a godsend. Sinking into it until the girls were ready to go, cringing at the noises that escaped Claudette. 

After the tools were packed away, they made their way back to the camp. Settling down next to the fire, Meg and Dwight laid their shirts out to dry. Claudette stuck it out, saying the blood could be dealt with later. Jake protested, offering one of his many layers but she denied. She wanted to organize what they had and spending some time inspecting some of the plants around the site. 

Dwight rested his chin on his knees, watching her pick at plants before bringing certain ones over. “What’re you doing?” He mumbled, he was thoroughly done. 

“I’m trying to see if there’s anything I can use to keep infections at bay. Or eat.” She told him, setting some of the plants into the chest where the tools were found. 

“Oh…Yeah…Food” Dwight mumbled, his eyes slipping closed, fluttering over to look at Meg who was pestering Jake for information.

“So like…You’re not a hobo…But you live in the forest…You wear 10 layers of clothes…You can work on generators…” She was counting off, on her hands, “What are you then? Some sort of survivalist?” 

Such a light noise made its way to Dwight’s ears, Jake chuckled. He lightly smiled, that was the first bit of true emotion any one of them had gotten out of him.


	9. Dweggs in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some chill time. Cuz y'know they can't always be dying.

The last thing Dwight remembered before succumbing to sleep, was the sound of Meg laughing and poking fun at Jake’s lopsided smile. About how he looked so scary and gruff but when he smiled he looked like a dorky 10th grader. He swore he heard a jab about how he was giving Dwight a run for his money of awkward teenage boy face. 

Now, he was being shook awake by Claudette who was sat down beside him. A few more gentle shakes and he peeked open an eye, squinting at the harsh burning sensation and blur. Did someone take off his glasses?

“Dwight, hey…I found a birds nest…and some blueberries…We’re trying to uhm…Jake is trying to find some flat rocks.” She said softly, brushing his hair back to check his temperature. She was so worried he’d fall into a fever because of infection. 

“Mm’oh?” Dwight responded, yawning before huffing and shutting his eyes again. “Why flat rocks….” He mumbled covering his eyes with an arm.  
“He said something about if we set them up over the fire, it’d act like a frying pan of sorts?” She answered, “Meg called him a survivalist hobo…” A quiet laugh, something that soothed his mind.

With a smile, Dwight looked up at her wonderfully blurry face. “Y’know maybe he IS a survivalist hobo…” He sleepily rubbed at his eyes.  
“Most certainly…But he’s…he’s nice. Uh…Glad you all are so nice…especially given that we’re stuck…” Claudette sat back, rubbing her sleeve into something.   
“Are those my glasses?” He finally realized, sitting up partially. 

“Oh, yeah, uh...You almost broke them falling asleep like that. Plus, the lenses were gross.” She handed them back, hugging her knees. 

Sliding his glasses on, he blinked a few times adjusting to the few blurry marks but enjoying how much cleaner they seemed to be. “Ohh Thank you, I would’ve myself but uh…Dirt…and …Blood” Forcing out a small chuckle, he rubbed his cheek. 

“MY DUDES WE HAVE FOUND ROCKS!” Meg yelled, coming into the clearing holding what looked like a flat stone. “We gonna eat like KINGS!” She said, plopping down and setting the rocks down. 

Jake followed not too far behind, rolling his eyes. He had wrapped his scarf around his middle for the time being, walking over with some others. He sat down, before making a weird little makeshift bridge with the rocks, the flat one atop the other two. He took kindling sticking it into the fire before sticking the lit branches under the stones.   
Tossing a few good pieces of wood, he waited until there was a baby version of their fire lit and going. “Okay, Claudette can you get the eggs?” He asked, holding out his hand.  
Claudette handed them over carefully, watching as Jake waited until he deemed the rocks hot enough. He then cracked them over the top, biting his lip in worry. They all sighed in relief as the eggs sizzled, starting to turn white. 

Dwight smiled at the small grin that Jake pulled. Meg was right, it was lopsided, but he thought it was charming. He had a small dimple on the left cheek. He was really starting to enjoy their little group. Claudette crouched down next to Jake, sprinkling the eggs with what she said were “seasonings”, aka random herbs she deemed edible. That was fine with Dwight. Just fine.

They all sat in a comfortable silence until Jake very carefully put out the fire. They all waited until they were cool enough, and scarfed down the eggs. Claudette divided up the berries, making sure they all had just enough to put a stopper to the growling in their stomachs. 

“So…Dwight, I was thinking, that can you had before? Of peaches. We could probably attempt to boil water in it. So we can drink.” Claudette spoke up, breaking the silence. “Meg found it…I wish I would’ve remembered when we were cleaning up our wounds but…” She shrugged. 

Dwight nodded. “Yeah…Do you uh….is that how you do it?” He asked, feeling quite sheepish that he didn’t even know this one simple thing. He wished he paid attention more in school. Or in general. 

“I mean…in an emergency yeah. But it’ll be the best we can do, not super safe still but…” She sniffed, leaning against the logs, warming her hands. 

“We can use my scarf to filter it.” Jake suggested, rocking his foot lightly. “Or some of the bandages.” 

“My mom used to tell me to look up how to do that stuff…Because I run? And I take nature trails a lot…” Meg piped up, sounding quite shy for once. “She didn’t want me to get lost…and die from some gross water…Guess I should have done it huh?” She laughed, adjusting her bad leg. 

“Yeah…Me too…” Dwight mumbled, “I never left my apartment besides work honestly…I never saw the reasoning for it…” 

Jake scoffed, “I knew you were a city boy. Way to clean cut.” 

“I’m from the city too y’know!” Meg waved at him.

“Me as well…Well, kind of.” Claudette laughed. 

“Well I was right about all of you then. The city is too busy. Too much stuff going on…It’s nice to…Get out, and just…be a part of nature…” He sighed, folding his arms behind his head as he shut his eyes. 

“Oh so cookin up eggs on a rock with some berries is your kind of five-star meal then is it?” Meg questioned, trying to poke more fun at the man while trying to shake out any kind of information. 

“I guess. I killed and grew all my food back home so this isn’t exactly that big of a change…” He shrugged, not taking the bait.

“Y-You did?” Dwight sat up, concern growing on his face. “Y-You killed like…Bambi?” He asked, a nervous hand making its way to his mouth.

“Bambi is a character. If you mean deer, yes. I don’t kill tons of them…I make the most out of the whole body…I have a permit…” Jake peeked an eye open, looking his direction. 

“O-Oh…” Dwight shuddered, he couldn’t imagine killing a deer. Let alone skinning it…or …gutting it…Oh God he wanted to never think about that ever again. No wonder Jake was so relaxed! He just like didn’t care!

Meg laughed, startling him, “God Dwight you’re like straight out of one of those bad horror flicks! Biting your nails, stuttering, you’re the blond chick without the tits!” She held her hand on her stomach losing herself in her giggles.

Claudette even let out a few giggles, “S-Stop Meg that’s not nice! Dwight’s just nervous c’mon we all are” She chastised, swatting at Meg.

Jake rolled his eyes, going back to his relaxed position. “Can we sleep now?” He asked, listening to the giggling as it died down. Falling into a quiet conversation, before lulling into silence.

Dwight couldn’t sleep, as he had just woken up recently. He stared at his fellow survivors, seeing as they all nearly died. That’s a fitting term to use, he smiled. Meg nodded off leaned against Claudette, and Jake fell asleep sitting like an old man watching tv. Dwight felt just a little bit better about their situation. If they were there, he could do anything.


	10. Dwintermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler while I clean up some stuff and plan the next chapters! :)

Dwight had gotten so used to their little group. He was the pseudo-leader, despite how dreadful he was at leading and how much he stuttered and Meg poked fun at him, he was getting along pretty well. He was in charge of keeping first watch at night, which was okay with him. Jake took after him, and then Meg and then Claudette. 

Jake was great with fixing up food and making makeshift cooking utensils, he even remembered that he had a pocket knife. With a round of laughter from Meg, they learned he could whittle really basic little tools. They now had a “spoon” and a “spatula”, seeing as they currently were living off eggs, berries, plants that Claudette could find, and the occasional can of random food. They all thanked the Gods when they found a can of soup. They even stopped questioning it, it wasn’t worth it given their situation. 

With all the empty cans they had, they had a good amount of drinking water, and the ability to boil the eggs now. They all learned to love Claudette’s expertise in botany, she made the lackluster food they did have, taste okay. Even Meg was starting to show more of herself, she was now the pro at cooking the eggs. She had apparently cooked for her mother back in the “normal world”, as they called it. Dwight was really missing the daytime; the constant night was starting to bug him.

“Night”. As if they knew what that meant anymore. They had come to the conclusion they were in some weird place where it was night all the time. They didn’t, however, figure out what on earth that place was that they came from. Jake was the one to mention that the direction they came from, lead into the forest. Not where they had escaped. 

That’s why they took turns taking watch, to make sure they didn’t get taken back there again.It had been long enough that they were all mostly healed fully, though Meg still had some nasty bruising and needed bandages still. Emotionally, however…is another story. Meg had woke them up with some nightmares about being hooked... Claudette brought up time and again how she was so surprised they didn’t end up infected or sick. She constantly hounded them, checking them for fevers and looking at their injuries. They even had to take awkward, absolutely freezing, “baths”, in the pond they found. She truly was the Mother of the group, Jake however, called her the “healer”.

They took turns bathing, Jake and Dwight, and then Meg and Claudette. Dwight was forcefully reminded of his high school days in the locker rooms changing. Though, he was so very pleasantly surprised when he found out how relaxed Jake was. Much like most of his personality, he just didn’t care. Dwight felt so anxiety ridden the first time that he totally half paid attention while “washing” up, that he missed a huge dirt patch on his side. He felt so gross, and stupid for thinking that way. The way they got clean was very...simple, they had split up that rag they found in the tool box to wipe themselves down. It was basically the size of a cloth you use for babies. But it worked. Mostly. Jake kept going on about how he could make soap from ash. None of them really understood what he was going on about, but they humored him. 

Meg was seemingly just constantly full of energy. She ran the perimeter of the camp countless times a day and she was still burning with energy. This energy, was used in bugging the whole group at any time of the “day”. Talking, asking questions, commenting on something about them, talking about how bored she was, and countless other things that Dwight could hear in his head. It was nice though, she kept them on their toes. Jake was the only one who would eventually get snippy and asks her to shut up. 

Dwight liked it. For as awful as the situation was…he really felt important here. Like he had real friends for the first time in…Probably ever. He loved to talk to Claudette, he enjoyed the comfortable silence with Jake, and he loved to listen to Meg, even when she picked on him. They were like his weird survival family. Claudette spent countless hours trying to explain to him the difference between this plant and another…She knew inside that he’d politely listen, and that he was trying…but it all fell out of his head five minutes later. But that was okay. It was the fact he genuinely cared.

Jake didn’t talk much with Dwight, but Dwight spoke the most with Jake out of the other three. He could talk to Jake about most anything on his mind and he’d listen…It was sweet, to him anyways…Jake never seemed to get bored or irritated with him like he did Meg. But then again he was a lot quieter than Meg. But, regardless it was nice. Jake offered up some information a handful of times, about how he had moved to get away from his family. He didn’t get specific, but he said they were too much. 

Dwight had even discovered a new skill of his own! He could sow. He had fixed his, Claudette’s and Meg’s shirt. It was sloppy, the first time on his own shirt, but he got better by the time he did Claudette’s. It wasn’t perfect, but they both appreciated it. He had been using the spare thread he found in the med kit, and even some that he came across by chance. He still wasn't sure why all this random stuff was just out in the forest, but that wasn't too important at this point.

Jake had been letting them use his coats and sweaters, it turned out he had, as follows. A green coat, a zip up hoodie, a sweater, a flannel, a long john, and an undershirt. Dwight actually lost it and laughed himself hoarse, he didn’t get it! Jake was dressed like there were ten feet of snow outside. Even Claudette lost herself in giggles. Jake actually blushed and got embarrassed, telling them that currently, it was really beneficial! Unless they wanted to freeze, and he quotes, their balls off. 

Meg now was constantly talking about, her balls. About how she didn’t want to freeze them off, or lose them, or how big they were. It always got a giggle out of Claudette, a glare from Jake and a lazy smile from Dwight. 

They all shared the green blanket that was here when they first arrived, it fit okay over three at a time, which worked well since one kept watch. Claudette had been the one to suggest making a "mattress" out of the many leaves scattered across the forest floor. It was itchy, but it was a lot better than just the ground. Jake had even crawled up a tree and got some branches. It worked well enough, they had it between the logs and close to the fire to keep warm. Dwight had gotten used to the ways they all slept, Jake on his back with his arms folded over his chest, Meg cuddled you whether or not you wanted it, and Claudette lightly leaned her back against you. Dwight felt so awkward the first few times, he laid on his side trying not to touch them, but over time he found himself falling asleep and waking up with a leg over someone and his face against a shoulder or a back. 

Dwight sighed, leaning against one of the trees. Jake was with him, Meg and Claudette were breaking up some herbs Claudette had picked for their "dinner" next to the fire. Thinking about all the time and progress they had made, made him smile. They were doing okay. They were going to make it out, they just needed to have hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've mentioned, Phillip (The Wraith) will certainly be next, then Max (The Hillbilly). I'm trying to clarify everything, how I want their lives outside of trials to be. I also have to do quite a bit of research for some stuff! If I'm ever inaccurate, please, let me know, or if you know of something! Let me know! I will probably be going back and editing the past chapters in case I see/want to change anything. I will mark which ones I do. I am really excited about this so far though!!! Thank you all so much for the love so far.


	11. Bing Bong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip is my personal favorite killer, I love his design, curious tree man who wants to kill you. Also I am still working on fixing past chapters, that's why this chapter came slow :)

Sleep came rarely as they all had collectively began to fear what could happen if they _all_ fell asleep. Dwight feared the time they accidentally all fall asleep, when they’re supposed to be keeping watch. It was a genuine fear; they all were feeling the effects of the constant dark. Their bodies weren’t regulating sleep like they used too, but they instead fell into an irregular pattern.

Jake seemed to sleep the least, then Meg, Claudette, and he himself slept the most. He couldn’t help it. His body was usually running off anxiety and terror. When he _did_ fall asleep, he’d pass out. Claudette was the one who knew why he slept so much…Jake didn’t mind. Meg just found a new reason to pick on him. 

Tonight, or whatever you wanted to call it, was his turn to keep watch. He was feeling particularly tired today. They were all pretty worried as, as time went, more and more crows had showed up. For the most part, they stayed away or only fluttered in and out as they spent their time. But today. There were about fifteen or twenty just sitting up in the branches. 

Because of this, his nerves were shot. He’d been stiff as a board the whole time, watching, and listening. But, they all had been. They couldn’t tell what the collection of crows even meant. Was it like this the last time they all were at…The place…

They’d all healed up by this time…and to their surprise, no one even had any scars. Just this unusual red mark where the wounds used to be. No one was sure what that was about, but he was glad. He didn’t want a giant scar. Meg had gone on about how she was disappointed, no “cool scars to impress anyone”. 

He felt a light breeze across his face, shaking him out of his thoughts. He needed to focus. Not think about _that_ place…He should be watching. Listening. Blinking a few times, he rose his eyebrows. He felt so tired. The silence was bugging him. He could lightly hear them all snoring, Meg was the loudest. Jake didn’t even really make any noise if he were to be honest…If he didn’t know by this time that Jake asleep was when he’d look the most…normal. He’d stop making that angry face all the time. 

Dwight huffed, staring over at the group. They did look so peaceful. And it was so quiet. Maybe it was fine…Just a wink. He felt his eyelids slip close, that overwhelming foggy feeling returning to him from before. It was like he was in a muggy hot room. He could feel himself slipping away, before he could shake himself back awake. 

And when he _did_ shake himself out of it. It was like an electric shock; he wasn’t at the camp anymore. Just like before. But this time there were so little trees, and instead what looked to be…Crushed cars?...And a gas station? Lifting himself up looking around, he felt his body come to life out of fear. He swallowed, knowing this time to be quiet. He’d never stopped thinking about how badly he regretted his actions from before. 

He took a few timid steps to his left, crouching down behind a stack of crushed cars. He strained himself to listen, for anything. He felt like he could hear a rustling of a bush off in the distance, and something shift but he didn’t dare go find out if it was his friends or something else. 

He stilled as he heard something from behind, giving a quick glance behind him he saw a familiar face. Meg came up to him, grabbing him by his elbow. She seemed unnerved.  
“Is…Is this like before? D-Dwight I thought you were keeping watch!” She was barely talking above a whisper, before letting out an angry snarl at the end. She obviously wasn’t thrilled that he’d let them end up here.

“I-I W-Was I was! I d-didn’t see anything I s-swear” Came his pathetic response, he felt himself shrinking against her stern glare. Even though she wasn’t even that tall, he felt like she was staring down at him. 

Before Meg could begin, they both heard something unusual. Bells? Someone hitting a bell? They both stared at each other before hiding down behind the cars again. Taking a few brave glances around the corner, Dwight saw something horrifying. An incredibly tall figure was stalking across the ground out front of the gas station. It was holding some sort of scythe object? And something else in its other hands…It looked so strange, almost like it was bandaged with sticks coming out of its head. 

Snapping back behind the cars with Meg he closed his eyes. This isn’t happening. Not again. What were they supposed to do? Do those generators again? With _that_ after them??? What even was it! It wasn’t a person not at all! 

“W-What was it? Did you see?” Meg asked, her anger had dissipated entirely. 

“I-I don’t know…I have no idea…It…It kind of looks like another person…b-but not?” He told her, feeling the image burn through his memory. 

“O-Oh…We…We should do those g-generators again r-right?” She asked, glancing around for the light pole.

Giving her a curt nod, they started towards the opposite direction where he had seen the thing. Not before long, they saw a light pole feebly flashing. They both crouched down. Meg needed a quick reminder on what to do, and Dwight thanked the Gods that he even remembered what to do. Though the rumble of the engine slowly coming to life only put him out more. 

They both worked quietly, both occasionally glancing around and listening. The louder the engine got, the harder it was to hear. Dwight felt as though he had eyes on him as he was working, sending chills up his spine. Feeling the engine quicken in its paces, he heard a bell ring behind him. 

So many things happened at once, the generator rang to life, raining down light over them as he turned himself around just in time to see that same thing appearing behind him. It was so strange, as though it was burning in reverse. Burning into existence right behind him as it rang the bell with what was very clear to him now, bones. In the shape of a weapon. 

Dwight fell back against the Generator as Meg screamed in fear, dashing off in the other direction. He couldn’t blame her. This was a lot more than a big muscular guy with bear traps. This was some horrifying voodoo magic crap! 

He stared up into the things face, it looked as though it was becoming a tree, or some sort of plant. With tiny pinhole eyes and a blank face. It looked almost curious. It had broad shoulders that shrank down into a slim figure to extremely long legs. Bandages were its clothes, besides a checkered piece of cloth over its shoulders. 

Dwight shrieked as the tree man promptly lifted him onto its shoulder. Dwight flopped against it, bracing himself against its shoulders before starting to thrash. He yelled out, kicking and pulling. Where was he being taken! He didn’t attack him like the last time! He couldn’t bring himself to think about what _could_ happen.


	12. Dwone down, Three to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip could learn some manners, you don't just jump scare people.

Dwight yelled out for help as he struggled against the strong grip, he couldn’t tell if he was making much progress, if at all. He watched as he was led to another part of this new place, before they stopped entirely. Dwight felt himself be hoisted up, giving him a good look at the things face. It was like he fell into a nightmare. All he could focus on was the faint glow of its eyes, before he felt a searing pain tear through him.

He heard a blood curdling scream, his throat aching from the use. His body curled in on itself as he gripped onto the hook protruding through his shoulder. Not before long did he go limp, tears falling freely down his cheeks. His body was in shock, he didn’t want to move, he _couldn’t_ move. Dwight could feel blood oozing from his shoulder, staining his shirt once more with the crimson color. 

His vision was blurred and hazy, he couldn’t hardly make out anything in front of him. He could just make out a wall of what was smashed cars? Past that, he couldn’t focus long enough on it. All he could think of was how he was dangling from a meat hook. His shoulder was throbbing, his left hand going completely numb. Before he truly thought about it, he attempted to raise his arms, only to gasp out in pain. Letting both hands fall to his sides, he swore he could hear a crackling sound from all around him. Was he dying?   
Suddenly a scream made him jerk his head around, a hiss of pain escaping his lips. He couldn’t tell where it came from, but it didn’t sound like one of the girls. No, it sounded like a man. Was it Jake? Did that thing find him too? Dwight sobbed, holding his right hand on the end of the hook, attempting to ease the pressure in some way. They really were in hell, weren’t they?

Dwight yelled out when he felt two hands lifting him, he couldn’t properly see who it was, all he knew was when he was down, he fell against them. Hysterically crying he grasped onto their arm, collapsing onto his knees. 

“Dwight it’s okay! It’s okay, please! Please get up we need to go before it comes back!” He heard Meg’s hushed voice say, she sounded so far away. He wanted to get up, but he couldn’t do it. He wanted it to stop, he wanted to go home. 

He felt himself be pulled, and then dragged up to his feet. Meg pulled him with all her weight before getting him to a secluded spot behind some of the wrecked cars. Crouching down with him she leaned him against the door of a car. 

“I’m, I’m gonna try and find something to help, okay?” She comforted, fixing his glasses and petting his hair back. “Just stay here okay? Be quiet!” She put both hands on his cheeks to make him look at her. 

He feebly nodded at her, attempting to stifle his cries, he put his hand over his mouth. Watching her go, he pulled his knees in towards himself, cradling his left arm against his abdomen. It’d be okay. Meg wouldn’t leave him for long. She’d be back. 

Dwight waited, listening for any noise. All he heard was the occasional groan of metal, or his own sobs. He was trying to be quiet, he was, but the pain in his shoulder was making that task incredibly difficult. Before he knew it, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard another yell of pain, and then a thud. Someone fell? 

Craning his neck, he looked around the edge of the car to try and see. It was so hard to see; the fog was masking everything in the distance. His glasses were wet with tears. Dwight shrunk back at what he saw, that thing was carrying Jake over its shoulder. Like it had done with him. He watched in terror as it hoisted him up onto a meat hook. Chills ran down his spine as Jake yelled out into the night, his knees lifting up into himself, before falling limp. 

Dwight watched as the thing beat its weapon against the other object it held. A great gong noise echoed, as the creature disappeared into nothingness. Dwight could just make out a shimmer before it disappeared. So it could turn invisible? Why didn’t it just hit them when they couldn’t see it then…Dwight didn’t actually want to know, but it didn’t make sense. 

Jake continued to hang limp for a moment before, to Dwight’s surprise, he attempted to struggle off of the hook! Fear pushed Dwight into action, as he slowly got up, shaking from head to toe. He was drenched in blood and sweat, but it wasn’t going to stop him now. Jake didn’t need to be up there. 

Dwight started hobbling towards his friend, holding his shoulder with his good hand. What scared him more was that there was…Something? Slowly appearing around his friend, from the ground up. It looked almost like…spider legs? He broke into a pathetic sprint, needing to get to his friend _now_.

He worked quickly, stretching up and lifting Jake off of the hook, his body screamed at him in anguish. But that didn’t matter right now. This was more important. Jake essentially collapsed against him, his breath coming out in quick puffs against Dwight’s neck. He held him, holding onto the back of his jacket tightly. 

“That-That thing! I didn’t…I didn’t know it was there! And then it was just…I saw you get hooked!” He gasped, gripping onto Dwight’s shirt with his fists. 

“I know! I know b-but we got to go! Jake we need to move now!” He responded, finally starting to move away from the hook. Jake stumbled after him, as they hobbled back to where Dwight had come from. Meg told him to stay. But he had to get his friend…She’d understand.

Collapsing down onto the ground, Dwight held his arm, panting and leaning against the cars. His body was purely running off adrenaline. It seemed so was Jake, but honestly in this situation? What else could they do. Dwight caught Jake out of the corner of his eye placing a bit of the fabric of his scarf into his mouth. He watched as he bit down, muffling his grunts of pain. Smart. Maybe he could do that. Meg had mentioned how noisy he was…

Jake grunted in surprise when Meg came around the corner holding a med kit. She crouched down, taking Jake’s presence as a slightly worrying sign.

“I found this…But all that’s in it is some bandages…We’ll…Uh we’ll have to make it out of here to get you guys fixed up proper…” Meg squatted down taking out the bandages.   
Dwight nodded as he let his friend wrap up his shoulder tightly before moving onto Jake. He tried to be quiet but to his dissatisfaction, he probably gave away their position. Jake was a much quieter patient, biting down harshly when Meg pulled to tightly. He should really try and copy Jake.

He kept an eye out as she worked, but a sudden yell of pain made him jump out of his skin. Whipping his head around to look, Meg had obviously done something to cause the noise. Jake looked on the verge of tears and his face contorted in pain.

“Oh Jake I’m sorry! I’m just nervous!” Meg stuttered, her hands lifted in an apologetic way. 

“It’s-It’s okay…It’s fine just keep going” Jake said gruffly, leaning his head back slightly, a shaky sigh escaping him.

Dwight frowned, turning to look around again. He wondered where Claudette was? He was hoping she was okay…Almost, like he heard his worries, he saw a flash of light appear across the way between some trees. He swore he saw her hunched figure duck behind some bushes. He felt some weight fall away from his shoulders. 

But only for a moment, suddenly he heard a bonging noise from his left. Collectively, they all turned around just in time to see the tree like figure slice out at Jake, slamming him face down into the floor. Meg screamed, being chased away by the figure. 

Dwight had frozen, his body unwilling to move. He couldn’t, what if it came back? What if it killed him? He didn’t _want_ to die. However, a grunt of pain shook him from his thoughts. Looking down, the figure of his friend splayed out against the floor made him jump into action. Jake was bleeding out on the floor! With all the agility that he could muster, he knelt down over him grabbing the discarded bandages and began to wrap them around his middle.

Blood coated his fingers as he worked, shaking intensely he pulled tightly until he felt Jake could attempt to get up. He wasn’t sure if Jake could even get up. His side was oozing fairly relentlessly. He could almost feel Jake’s consciousness slipping away. As soon as he began to try and lift his friend, he heard his heartbeat jump, his ears pounding.

Looking around, the figure was returning, determined. With a fierce slash, the figure attempted to hit Dwight away from his friend. Throwing himself backwards to avoid the hit, he fell backwards, scraping his hands. Dwight gasped in horror as Jake was slung over its shoulder, screaming in agony. Dwight could only stare as he was carried away, hands reached out pleadingly. 

Tears slid down his cheeks as his friend was carried. He saw clearly as he was placed up on a hook, tearing through the bandaging that Meg had just done. Jake let out a gut wrenching noise before being faced with a new problem. Those spider legs had fully appeared, and began to attempt to stab itself through Jakes chest. To Dwight’s surprise, Jake caught the biggest one in his hands and began to struggle. 

Before Dwight could even attempt to help his friend, the figure turned on its heel and came back for him. Dwight had little to no time before he stumbled up, and began to run. Well, the best he could run right now anyways. Looking around for any kind of place to hide, Dwight was presented with piles of junk at every turn. All his surroundings were a blur; his main focus was to get away! He was hoping Meg or Claudette could get to Jake in time, before that thing won that fight.

A window caught Dwight’s eye, to the little gas station. With little hesitation, he vaulted over it, causing a loud noise to echo through the abandoned store. He held his side looking around before running into the little garage. A red truck parked inside, another one of those generators, and…red lockers? He didn’t have a lot of time to actually figure out what to do. So he ran behind the truck! To his surprise a pallet was laid up against the wall, as if it was purposely there. For this exact situation. Dwight felt his hair stand on end as the figure came around the other side, and towards him. 

Quickly, Dwight pulled the pallet down, smacking the figure roughly. He heard a strange noise, mostly out of surprise, escape it. Dwight took that moment to flee, running out of the building entirely. Hoping he’d escape, he ducked down behind some bushes and a tree. His heart was still racing, but to his greatest pleasure the creature walked out. Slower this time, it looked around before going back inside. He lost it. For now.

Sighing, he let out a sob, his emotions were running so high. It was too much. He needed just a moment, just one moment to breath. Even that wasn’t allowed here, because out of the corner of his eye he caught glimpse of more of those spider legs descending down from the sky. He heard Jake scream, before silence. He stared, before he saw Jakes body lift into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jake gets to die first. Just because my first game ever Jake died. Shhh


	13. Goodnight Dwight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry! I am still alive, just busy.

Dwight’s body stilled. Did Jake just… _die?_ Placing a hand over his mouth, he let out another choked sob. Falling down against the tree, he doubled over in hysterics. He couldn’t stop himself, his friend had just died. Killed by some demonic…something! They really were in hell, weren’t they? Was this how they were all going to die? Sacrificed to some monstrous being?

He let himself cry, cry for his friend and for himself. This was happening, there was no denying it. Not a dream, no. If he wanted to live he would have to fight, no matter what. He wasn’t going to roll over and take this lying down. They needed each other. 

Gritting his teeth, he unfurled himself before standing up. Wiping his face with his sleeve, smeared blood and dirt scraping his skin, he looked around. He was right next to one of those gates they had escaped through last time, but it wasn’t powered. From what he knew, there was at least one of those generators finished. They did five last time, Jake had counted. So, four to go. He’d need to find the girls…But right now he needed to find a generator. 

Stepping out, he quietly approached the building, looking in for any sign of the creature. Most likely it had left, in search of him. That was a good sign, he saw one of those generators in the little garage. Stepping inside, he crouched down behind the old shelves before creeping over to the generator. He took a breath before slowly starting to work. It wasn’t so hard this time…But it definitely felt gross, his fingers were disgusting. Blood and filth, now combined with grease. He didn’t know if he’d ever feel truly clean again.   
Dwight swore he heard the bell chiming from quite a distance, and the noise of something being broken, but he couldn’t tell where. He was so focused on the job at hand, that before he knew it, the sudden light flooding the room actually blinded him. It had been so dark, that his eyes strained at the sudden clarity. His head whipped around as the garage door slid open, making a loud screeching noise as it went. 

To his surprise, out in the distance another generator had come to life! Three down! Two to go! They could do this! He felt the smallest flutter of hope stir in his chest, and the twinge of pain as his eyes landed on the hook Jake was on. It wasn’t there anymore, it looked as though it had been broken. He frowned, stepping out of the garage, staring around. From his right he saw the shimmer of something coming his direction. 

Without much hesitation, he took off. Heading towards one of the piles of broken wood and tires, he heard the bell tolling behind him, and then the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears. Maybe it was an alert? That the thing was behind him? He never heard it otherwise…Fear flooded his being as he ran, taking a sharp turn he saw another pallet. Laid up against the junk, he pulled it down just in time to hit the creature again. Success!

Turning again he ran behind a group of trees and crouched down, looking. The creature had stopped to crush the pallet in half. As it fell away, the creature walked around in search of him. It was almost as though it was looking at something on the ground. Could it see his tracks?...No way, not in this fog. Dwight shifted as it came closer, turning around a few times and looping some other trees, before heading off in another direction. He stared as it threw open the doors of a locker, before slamming it shut. Making a mental note about that, Dwight began to leave the area in search of another generator.

He’d learned one thing by now, you need to make as little noise as possible. Which was hard, every little noise made him jump, which in turn made even more noise. He was focusing so much on the noise of the plants he rustled, or the crunch of the earth under his shoe. He felt like he was suffocating, it was so quiet but yet so loud all at the same time. He could really understand why so many people did stupid stuff when they were scared. Because they couldn’t even function normally! Those chicks he’d laugh at in horror movies were no longer funny…

Dwight found himself in the far back of the place, amongst some trees far away from the little shop. He saw peeking out from between some branches, the top of a generator. Those feebly flashing lights brought some hope to his body. He desperately needed more of that. He felt like it was slowly being sucked from him, truth be told. 

He crept over, the sound of clinking and the soft hum of the machine made him perk up. His body physically relaxed as he caught sight of his friend. Claudette was here. She was working on this generator right here, they were together and she wasn’t dead. She wasn’t even injured or bleeding! Without even thinking, Dwight grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. 

Claudette shrieked, her hands pulling away from the generator as it sputtered and an explosion sound rang out. Dwight didn’t care. He needed to hug his friend! Claudette stuttered and finally returned the hug, patting his back gently.

“D-Dwight Oh my God! You just gave me a heart attack!” She said into his hair, taking note of how ragged he was.

“Claud! J-Jake he! Jake…” Dwight fell back into hysterics. He was for sure not the most successful person at controlling his emotions. No sir.

“I k-know I saw Dwight…” Claudette mumbled, lightly squeezing her friend. She had heard the cries, and saw his body lift into the sky…Taken by…something. 

Their moment of being reunited was cut quickly as they heard the sound of wood falling, and then the sound of wood being broken. Breaking apart, they looked at each other before crouching down against the generator. That thing must’ve found Meg. They needed to work. They had to escape before that thing got them all. 

Dwight sniffled, working the generator in front of him, listening out for any screams or any other kind of noises. His fingers felt numb, he could barely register the feeling of the metal against his fingers. Only when he felt the occasional scrape or scratch did he wince in pain. His poor hands were a disaster. He thought paper cuts hurt. 

After some time, Dwight could barely hear anything over the generator. He could see all four of the cylinders pumping, it had to be nearly powered up by now. He wished it wasn’t so loud, he really wanted to be sure Meg was alright. Dwight nearly jumped out of his skin when the thing actually did power up! The sudden light made him shut his eyes, pulling his hands away to block his face. The noise was so much louder when it was fully working. He could’ve sworn he heard a weird wooshing noise. 

Claudette reached out to touch Dwight’s shoulder, instructing him to leave, quietly. She put a finger to her lips before creeping away to hide behind some bushes. That murderer probably heard the noise, it’d surely come over to check if it wasn’t still chasing meg. So, Dwight followed Claudette’s instructions and crept in her direction, but not right on top of her. 

He felt weird doing this, the light made it so much harder for him to see rather than helping. His eyes were so adjusted to the dark that the light was temporarily blinding him. He had to keep squinting and feeling slightly with one hand to not trip over anything. He could hardly tell what was going on when he suddenly heard that bell toll behind him. His whole body was on nerves as he broke out into a sprint, he could see just out of the corner of his eye, Claudette doing the same. 

The loud noise of a heartbeat was coursing through his whole body, pumping pure adrenaline straight through him. He was hardly even thinking, just moving. He heard that thing snarl as it lashed out, trying to hit him. He couldn’t stop to think, not with that! Out in front of him he saw this little building that looked like an old shack, it was worn down and made out of faded weak looking wood panels. But more importantly, a window. It had a window! 

Dwight tried to speed up, but his body wasn’t absolutely thrilled with this. He tried to keep his pace, just in time to vault over that window. He heard the sound of a weapon coming into contact with the panels, creating a cracking noise. But that was irrelevant, Dwight was just happy he wasn’t the thing that got hit! That was all that mattered right now. 

He really didn’t take much time to look around, the shack actually had a generator inside of it, along with those red lockers, some crates and then two exits. One had a pallet leaned up against the wall! He hit that thing before, why couldn’t he again? Dwight looked over his shoulder just in time to see that thing crawling through the window, he got a really good look at this time. 

It was clearly a male figure, with an incredibly tall stature. Bandages wrapped around its legs and torso, even its arms. Blood was splattered across its right arm, and its left hand. The man didn’t have exactly a face, but instead it looked as though it was a crudely done carving into a tree, with white paint as decoration. Its eyes were empty pinpricks on its emotionless face. It still almost looked curious, or even sad. Could this thing even be sad? It was the one hurting them! For God’s sake, that weapon had a human skull and spine! No, this thing was evil. Not sad, not curious. 

He ran to the exit with the pallet, pulling it down yet again slamming it into the creatures’ body. Dwight fled, putting his thoughts to rest. There wasn’t time for that, not right now. However, he would need to keep in mind that the shack had a generator! If he could loop back around to it, that’d be great. They needed to do…two more right? They’ve done three…

The pounding of the heartbeat was drowning out his thoughts, the creature caught right back up with him. He needed to find another window, or pallet quickly. Dwight looped around a bit of piled cars, trying to keep the creature from getting too close, but it was becoming incredibly difficult. He could _hear_ the thing breathing! And before he knew it, he felt the skull meet his back and a sharp pain emerge from his side. Blood oozed through his previous wound, the bandages did not hold up against the attack. Dwight clutched his side as he felt himself rush forward out of pain. 

His hand was wet with his blood, and he couldn’t breathe, or see for that matter. He just ran forward, attempting to escape. The sound of the heartbeat quieted ever so slightly, before building back up again. He wasn’t able to run quite as fast as before, his side was in severe pain, making him limp with every step. That thing was going to hit him again. He didn’t have enough distance between him and the monster!

And soon enough, Dwight felt that same weapon collide with his back. He slammed down into the ground, scraping his cheek as he fell. The wind was knocked out of him, leaving him gasping and whining on the floor. He attempted to pull himself up, only getting to feebly crawl forward. Was he going to be put back on one of those hooks? To die right alongside Jake? His answer came when he felt a hand wrap around his ankle, roughly pulling him backwards. He felt his shirt ride up, the ground beneath him cutting into his skin as he was pulled. 

Dwight barely could adjust before he felt the first collision, and then another, and another. He could feel his body giving up, his breaths were ragged and short, noises he’s never made before escaping him before he choked on his own spit. And then nothing. Absolutely nothing, he couldn’t see, or feel anything. Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dwight :^( Memento Mori time for the poor baby boy. Will Meg and Claudette survive?!? I mean...Maybe.


	14. Dwake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little intermission, I might do the next chap from Claudette or Meg's "view". Aka without the boys.

Dwight laid there, letting the darkness encompass him. He felt cold. Which was weird…Didn’t he die? How could he feel cold if he died? He didn’t feel anything else, he supposed, just weird. Almost like he had slept for like…a week…and he woke up and had to remember how to use his body all over again. He couldn’t even remember why he thought he died? Why would he think that? All he could recall was…how much his back hurt…and the dirt on his face…the sound of…weird snarling. 

The Creature. He died because he got caught by that creature! But…if he was dead why could he think? Did heaven exist? Hell certainly did. Or what if he was a ghost now! Oh he didn’t want to be a ghost…Being a ghost would suck. He remembered Meg telling him she swore her house was haunted…and how Claudette absolutely was scared of the paranormal and hadn’t watched any horror movies before…

And then it hit him, the girls! He went and got himself killed and now they were all alone! What a worthless friend he was! He swore to himself he would do his best to prove himself a worthy leader! And here he was dead! Wherever he was anyways! 

Dwight finally brought himself to open his eyes, and he was presented with branches. He was staring into the expanse of tree tops. He could feel his heart in his throat, if he died, why was he still in a forest? Sitting up, he felt his chest and his side and looked own at his hands. He was clean. He didn’t have any blood, or dirt, or anything for that matter! It was almost like nothing had happened, not even the first…Event. Was everything some weird hallucination? His friends? All that time they spent, all the hours and days? 

No. That wasn’t possible, he couldn’t seriously have had that long of a dream! Forcing himself to stand and start to walk around, he called out for his friends. He knows it all happened, he could still feel the pain in his side, his shoulder, hear his friends’ screams! He could recall all the moments they sat around the fire talking, and the weird meals they shared! 

Dwight broke out in a sprint, running through the woods, his voice becoming hoarse from the use. Where was the fire! Maybe if he found it he’d find his friends! They’d have to be okay! That’s where they went when they escaped, maybe they escaped!

He felt his heart pounding in his chest, sweat running down his neck. He kept running, and running. He didn’t stop until he saw a shimmer out front of him. The fire! It had to be the fire, they were going to be there! They had to be. And so he ran, as fast as he could until he ran out into the clearing. He only had a short moment to look around before he felt something slam into him. 

Crashing down into the floor, Dwight gasped out in shock. He was being crushed by something! 

“Dwight!” A voice said, almost pleadingly. “Dwight I thought I was dead!” The voice continued, and then it hit him. It was _Jakes_ voice. 

Dwight could hardly believe his ears, and then he felt some weight lift off him, and Jakes tear stained face looking at him with such emotion. He hadn’t seen Jake express much emotion before, let alone cry. But here he was, crying, trapping him on the floor with a rib crushing hug. 

“Jake…” Was all that he could say, he _watched_ him die. He saw him be taken by that weird spider creature, up into the sky. 

“Where are the girls! How come its only you?” Jake asked, his voice sounding rough as though he’d been yelling. “I…I woke up in the forest! I c-came back here but no one else was here!” 

“They…I…I died?” Dwight said, his voice monotone. He was confused, more so than before, if Jake even knows he died. Then what the hell was happening? 

“Did…Did you get killed by that…those spikes?” Jake asked, his voice lowering quite considerably. Dwight could see the pain written across his face, the shadow of a memory stir behind his eyes. 

Dwight shook his head, before finally returning the embrace. He held him tight, burying his face into his shoulder. He couldn’t bring himself to face the emotion he was expressing; Jake had been the one with the most iron will so far. He had such a calm spirit, he hardly ever disturbed the birds when they’d take a stroll. It was relaxing, given his much more anxiety ridden attitude. He didn’t want to see Jake so broken down. 

“I saw Claudette…and I heard Meg, I think…but I didn’t see them before I uh…” Dwight cleared his throat, feeling a lump get caught somewhere in between his words and his throat. 

Jake simply nodded, before finally getting up off of his friend, and offering a hand to help him up. Dwight dusted his pants off, looking around. The campsite was really silent without the whole group. How long would it be before they saw their friends? If at all?

Together they sat down on the logs, sharing the silence. They didn’t want to talk, they wanted to be able to hear if their friends would return. Dwight wasn’t sure how it’d work…Last time, when they all escaped they all ran out here. But when he woke up from…dying, he was alone. So was Jake, apparently. Would Claudette and Meg be together? They’d make it out, they’d have too. 

Dwight could feel himself wanting to falling asleep after some time, his body was drained. He could feel the ghost of his injuries, even though they were nowhere to be found. He could still feel the grime that coated his hands, even though they were clean. Even the sound of the creature chasing him through the piles of junk. He wanted so badly to fall asleep, but his thoughts were keeping him awake, his memories on replay every time he shut his eyes. 

So he took to staring at his friend, it was a nice distraction. Jake was here with him, alive. Maybe? Jake seemingly wasn’t even moving, or breathing. He couldn’t tell, even though they were sitting side by side. Dwight thought he looked like a corpse, he was so pale and still. Then again, weren’t they technically? Or were they zombies now. 

“Jake…Do you want to eat brains?” Dwight asked, his judgment was nearly nonexistent right now. Jake was used to that, whenever Dwight was overly tired he’d pop off with some off the wall questions.

He saw the smallest little twinge at the corner of Jake’s mouth, “What is that supposed to mean?” 

“I mean…we died...Didn’t we? So are we zombies?” He mumbled, shifting his head so that his cheek was laid against his arms.

“Oh…” Jake sighed, “No. I don’t think we’re zombies. Though if you keep staring at me, I think you might be.” He huffed, turning to look at him. 

“…Do you think the girls will be here soon...” Dwight said quietly, they really had been waiting ages now. Or what felt like ages, he couldn’t tell in this place. Time was weird here. 

“They have to be.” Jake said simply, turning to stare into the fire.


	15. Squadette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudette worries :^)

Claudette had stopped. Her hand clasped tightly over her mouth, tears falling down her cheeks. The last thing she knew was she had crouched down behind a pile of tires, watching Dwight be chased. And then he was down, on the floor. She could hear his cries, see his broken body. She wanted so desperately to go to him, to fix him. She couldn’t even bring herself to breath.

And then she watched, she watched as he was beaten to death by that _thing_. She heard sounds she wouldn’t ever forget. She couldn’t believe it as the thing just walked away, disappearing into nothingness as it went. Barely registering the sound of the bell as it rung, her heart was beating too fast. Her head was aching. 

It was one thing to have seen Jake be taken, but to see Dwight be beaten like that, that was a whole new ball game. From what she knew, it was just her and Meg now. She wished she knew where Meg was, if she was even okay. 

Her friends had been killed, like they were nothing. And now here she was, hiding behind a pile of tires. Hiding from some creature that was out for their blood. What did she do to deserve this? She didn’t think she was a bad person; she was working towards great things…She made her family proud…She was going to make a difference in the world. And now, being forced to outrun and hide from monstrous beings that were trying to kill them.

Claudette felt a burning sensation in her chest as she finally let herself breathe. She felt her ribs ache as she sobbed, wiping her cheeks with her shirt. She’d need to get it together, and find her. They needed to do one more of those generators, if they wanted to escape. Maybe, just maybe, Meg was working on one right now. 

Taking a steady breath, Claudette began to creep out from behind her shelter, in search of those floodlights. All she could see was piles and piles of junk, that little shop, a shack, and trees. It was hard to see anything on top of the fact it was foggy, and her glasses were smeared. 

Taking a chance, Claudette headed over to the shack, she had seen Dwight run inside earlier and she thought she saw a generator inside. Keeping an eye on her surroundings, she made her way over, before crouching down and heading in. It was basically empty, except for the said generator and some lockers. What caught her attention was that there was a staircase going downstairs off to the side. 

She’d have to keep that in mind, maybe it’d make a good hiding spot if that thing comes searching. Claudette squatted down next to the machine and began to work, it went so slow on her own. She desperately was missing her friends, especially Dwight. He had a way to keep her working in this situation, she felt like she could work faster with him around. 

Right now wasn’t the time to think about that, not right now. Later, she could mourn for him later. She couldn’t risk messing up and blowing this thing, she’d certainly get caught. She sniffed, gently putting the wires together, trying to focus on the intensity of the sound. The louder, and more cylinders that were going the closer she was to getting the exits powered. 

Before she could completely lose herself in her work, a flash of red hair came from her left hand side. Claudette gasped, pulling the wires apart as to not pop the machine. Meg had just come from that basement! Was she just hiding down there? 

“Claude!” Meg whispered, coming over to her holding onto her forearm. “Are you okay? Where’s Dwight? I heard screaming but I never saw him get put on one of those hooks…”   
Claudette stared at her face, Meg was pale and sweaty. Her hair stuck to her face like glue, dirt clinging to her arms and hands. Despite that, she looked remotely fine. No obvious injuries, just scrapes. But it was her question that made her heart drop. 

“Uhm…Meg, it got him.” She said, swallowing nervously as she said it. She could feel her body wanting to reject the statement, not even let it escape her lips. Saying it made It real. 

“You’re…Are you serious?” Was all she asked, her face falling. 

“Y-Yes, b-but please we need to finish this and get o-out okay?” She could feel the tears threatening to build, but she couldn’t right now. They needed to work. 

Meg seemed to silently agree, as she gently squeezed Claudette’s arm before getting to work. Claudette felt the tight feeling return to her chest as she worked, but it was ever so slightly eased by Meg’s presence. She even noticed how careful she worked, a look of determination written across her features. It gave her some hope, just a bit.

She didn’t see the tears that slipped down her friends’ cheeks, or even hear the soft noise she made. It was all drowned out by the generator. She felt sorrow, and pain. She really was beginning to love Dwight and Jake like weird older brothers, they were both unique in their own ways. Especially Meg, who always knew how to make an awkward silence even more awkward, and loud. She was beginning to enjoy it, rather than spend every minute quiet and worried. Worried if anyone was looking for her, or if she’d escape.

The generator was really making it hard to hear, just like all the last ones. She didn’t know why it was a surprise when she began straining to listen, for any sound, even the occasional glance around gave her anxiety. She felt the generator whirring to life before it fully chugged on. The light lit up their faces, and a loud ringing happened. Just like last time, when the exit gates were powered. They both gave each other a knowing glance, before exiting slowly. Now they needed to take their time, it was just them two. 

Claudette heard Meg behind her as they crept along the wall, keeping an eye out for any sign of movement. 

“That thing kind of shimmers, when it walks around invisible…” Meg murmured, keeping nearly an arms distance between her and Claudette.

“I haven’t…had much contact with it the whole time, it’s been so busy with uh…” She said, letting her sentence fade. Meg knew what she meant. 

Claudette perked up when she saw the gate, and as they reached the handle, Meg faced outwards while she pulled the lever. They were going to make it out. She could hear every mechanical noise, every breath Meg took, every shift of her clothes. It was driving her insane, like her hearing had been amplified. She supposed that was what happened when you were trying not to be killed. This is why she never watched horror movies, she couldn’t stand this feeling. 

Meg turned when the gate slid open, and the gate made a ringing noise as it opened. It was just a beacon of noise and light. Which made it hard to catch sight of that thing, if it was coming, anyways. They both went to enter the gates before they heard a new noise, the bell toll. 

Meg yelled out something, Claudette didn’t hear it as she was being shoved through the exit, all the noises around her came crashing down. The sound of that creature, the sound of her heart beat, Meg’s scream as she was thrown through the invisible gate. She just kept running, towards the fire in the distance. 

She took a quick glance behind her, to see Meg limping after her, her hand gripping her side, oozing blood. That creature was standing at that gate, just like before, as though it couldn’t go. It was bound to that place, unable to leave. Serves it right, attacking them like this. She should be glad Meg wasn’t being murdered like Dwight, being beaten to death or taken up into the sky by some demonic entity. 

Claudette collapsed onto the ground when they reached the clearing, Meg falling down beside her, holding her side. They both laid there, panting and coughing. They made it out, they were actually back at the fire.


	16. Another Dwintermission?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cool-down time for the group. I am also alive >:^)

Dwight nearly fell over, y’know if he was standing. But his body went from totally slack and loose, to stiff and anxious all in one go. Two figures just suddenly ran in and collapsed down on the floor of the campsite. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, as if _coming back to life_ wasn’t weird enough. The girls just seemed to have materialized out of nowhere! It was like they weren’t there and then they just…fell from the sky. 

Jake had obviously noticed too, he was sitting up straight backed and shocked. Both groups sat there just in shock, or in the girls’ case, exhaustion. Dwight cleared his throat first, starting to rise. He would imagine this was going to be a whole new ball game for Meg and Claudette, they both were witnesses to their deaths. 

He waited, until recognition waved across both of their faces. And then shock, and then even more shock, and finally tears! And then Dwight was back on the floor. Meg had tackled him to the ground, which was followed by a calmer hug from Claudette. 

“Tch…Hey! Y’know I died too right?” Jake scoffed, folding his arms looking down at the pile. 

“You’re not as lovable!” Meg gasped, squeezing Dwight’s head to her chest. 

“Ohh I see how it is” He grumbled, lightly moving to rub Meg’s back and then Claudette’s.

Dwight just took the hugs, he appreciated it. He couldn’t believe that they were this, this excited to see him. That he, Dwight Fairfield, was not dead. He didn’t think even his parents would be this happy. So he took it, he held back onto them both. 

Claudette was the first to rise, and then Meg. They both looked relieved, like so much weight was just lifted off of their shoulders. 

“What happened? How are you two…Not dead?” Claudette asked, wiping her cheek with her sleeve. 

Dwight sat up, rubbing his side lightly to look at the two of them. And then he realized, Meg had a gash on her side! And he jumped up, reaching out for her. Did they just forget? How did she just forget she was bleeding!

“O-Oh! Oh Meg! I’m so sorry!” Claudette seemed to have remembered as well, because as she looked from Dwight to Meg, the gears started running rampant.   
Meg also had remembered, because she was holding her side looking worse for wear.

“I don’t uh…I forgot hah” She laughed, her face contorted in pain. 

Claudette grabbed the medical kit they had before coming over to Meg. Dwight helped Meg lean against the log before rolling up her shirt carefully. Jake helped Claudette string the needle before holding onto Meg’s hand and squeezing. Dwight did the same, holding her opposite hand. Meg wasn’t so needy, but they were all feeling vulnerable and the contact was grounding them. They needed it. 

Claudette made short work of the suture, and began to wrap her waist. Meg settled for leaning on Dwight as Claudette left to wash her hands and clean up. Jake grabbed the blanket tossing it across them both and grabbing one of the cans with water inside of it, handing it to Meg. Dwight smiled as he saw some color come back to Megs’ cheeks. But then again, he was just glad they were all here. 

“So…How are you two not dead?” She asked, setting the can down to wrap her arm around Dwights’. 

“I uhm…I don’t know…We just…we both were here…Well, we were in the forest.” He began to explain, rolling his shoulder and getting comfortable with her. 

“Oh…Well, I wish I was all put back together like you guys…” Meg mumbled into his sleeve. She probably needed a nap, for a year. 

“Hah…Yeah…I don’t…I don’t get what’s going on…B-but I’m really glad we’re all here…” Dwight whispered, giving her a light squeeze. 

“Me too, lord of the dorks…” Meg smiled, “I’m amazed we got out of there…I feel like we went so much slower without you there.” 

“Pff we didn’t even work on much together…” Dwight chuckled, he didn’t even know if she was awake enough to know what she was saying.

“I know…but…I dunno, you help us stick together…Even when we’re here…if we argue…y’know?” She mumbled, her eyes slowly closing. 

Dwight just smiled at her, watching Jake and Claudette return and sit down. Claudette gave him a small smile, and Jake raised his eyebrows lightly. 

“She out?” Jake asked, putting his legs out and rubbing a knee. 

“Yeah…Talking nonsense and all.” Dwight said, looking over at her. “You need to re braid her hair Claude…”

“I know…I’ll do it when she wakes up.” She said, hugging her knees to her chest. “Jake let me know…how you guys just…y’know. I didn’t think this place could get anymore weird…” 

“Trust me, I didn’t think it could either. I can uh…still feel…Y’know?” Jake sighed, rubbing his hand over his shoulder and chest. 

“What…What do you think that was that uh…took you?” Dwight asked, looking at his friend. He could make out the pain that flashed across his face before it became neutral again.

“I’m not sure. I just…I’m trying not to think about it honestly. I uh…It felt like my whole body…like…burnt…I’m not sure…Just…uh…” Jake cleared his throat, trying to drop the subject. 

“Wh…What about you Dwight? Are you okay?” Claudette turned to look at him, rubbing her cheek. 

“I’m okay…I’m just uh…tired. I guess.” He said, he wasn’t absolutely sure how he felt right now. He just wanted to enjoy his friends, and being okay. For now, that was what was important right now. 

“Yeah…” Claudette mumbled, looking as about as tired as Meg was. 

“Come on…Get over here, get some shut eye.” Dwight waved his hand at her, beckoning her over. 

With a small laugh, she came over, crawling under the blanket on the other side, and tucking an arm over him to hold onto Meg’s arm. Dwight gently patted her back, watching her nod off and slip into a deep sleep. 

“Hey Dwight…” Jake whispered, “How’d you become the ladies man?” Giving Dwight a smirk. 

Dwight stuck his tongue out at him, “Cause I am just irresistible can’t you tell? My glasses and love handles are hot…” 

“Oh yeah…so hot…” Jake shook his head, leaning his head back against the log shutting his eyes. “I’ll keep watch.”

Dwight nodded, even though he knew Jake couldn’t see it, but that was fine. They really were all here, he wasn’t dead, and things were okay. Even if it was just for now.


	17. Dwhat a Plan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone!!! I hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry I've been so busy! :^)

Before Dwight knew it, he felt himself begin to wake up. It felt like such a short amount of time had passed, he couldn’t really think, truth be told. He was so burnt out…Dying and then coming back to life was uh…draining, apparently. His left side felt cold, but his right was still quite toasty. One of the girls must have woken up. Dwight sighed, before putting a hand to his face to rub. What surprised him the most, was his glasses were gone. He had forgotten the feeling of having no glasses on, it’d been…Well, forever since he took them off. He’d been just…leaving them on, just in case. 

Squinting, he rubbed his eyes, feeling the layer of oil that had gathered on his face when he fell asleep. He was always so gross feeling when he first wakes up, sleeping outside probably didn’t help…As he went to sit up, he was then shocked to find an arm across his middle. And not the arm he was expecting, oh no. It was a green arm, with a gloved hand. More specifically, _Jakes’_ arm. Going stiff, Dwight looked over to Jake, he was fast asleep. Assumingly, Jake probably switched off with one of the girls and laid down. But this was the first time he woke up to find Jake cuddling him! Jake usually slept pretty solitary, it was him, Meg and Claudette who bundled up together. Meg said Dwight made a good heater…Claudette just felt more safe that way. 

Dwight felt his eyebrows raise higher and higher, he wasn’t sure what to do with this information. He couldn’t see him clearly, but he looked pretty peaceful…Dwight could even hear him breathing softly…

“Hey, Loverboy, are you going to stare at him all day?” Meg chirped from the other side of the camp. 

Dwight glanced over at her, she was re-wrapping her side. Obviously Claudette had cleaned her bandages.

“I uh…Where’s my glasses?” He asked, trying to ignore the chastising. This was normal, they were all closer than anyone now! Like a weird blood pact…Jake sleeping like this was fine. 

“Jake took them off, said you were going to have a permanent line on your face from them.” Meg snorted, rolling her shirt down over the bandaging. 

“Oh…I uh…Where’s Claudette?” Dwight sighed, laying back down fully, taking in the feeling of Jake’s arm across him. It was comforting. 

“She said she swore she saw a fish in the lake or whatever, she’s trying to make a spear? I guess, Jake told her how to do it.” She shrugged, getting in a comfortable position. 

“That sounds….good.” He mumbled, shifting down slightly, ever so closer to Jake. 

“Dwight, you look like you’re gonna bust a nut.” Meg stated, giving him a smirk. 

“I! Meg! I-I’m not!” He yelped, covering his face with a hand, how could she say that! “I’m just…I don’t know he’s never this…open! I guess! Don’t make it weird!” 

“You’re already weird, you are Dweird.” She laughed, shaking her head. “Calm your butt cheeks, you just look so happy over there. It’s kinda nice, you usually look constipated.” 

“Oh Thanks, and you look like a precious little kitten.” He groaned, leaning his head back. 

“Thanks Dweirdo!” Meg smiled, leaning her head on her knees. “He’s really tuckered out; he didn’t start out that way. You really do make everyone feel pretty safe…Claudette said you’re our leader.” 

“I uh…I don’t know about being a leader b-but I’m glad I can help you guys feel a little safer…Uh…” He mumbled, clearing his throat. She was still going on about this, then. 

“GUYS! MEG! I did it!” Came an overly excited yell, Claudette came running out of the trees, clutching a stick, and then a fish. She looked like a crazed animal. 

“Claude! Oh My God You are the BEST!” Meg jumped up, cringed, and then threw her hands up. “We’re gonna eat like kings!” 

Dwight chuckled, listening to the two begin to try and figure out how to cook the fish. Claudette sounded so…different, almost like she was finally opening up to them fully. She was so relaxing to listen to, she had a very soothing voice. Almost like a mom, in a weird way. A weird but nice way. 

The sound of a grunt, and the feeling of Jake’s arm slightly grasp onto him before stretching out completely tuned out the girls. Looking over, Jake was stirring awake, it never took long before the noise of the rest of the group woke him up. He obviously was used to being alone. It made Dwight wonder what his life was before this all happened, was he really a loner in the woods? Why did he live alone anyways…He had so many unanswered questions, Jake never really seemed like he wanted to talk about anything.

Dwight turned slightly away, as Jake took his arm away and finally sat up. He ran a hand through his hair, creating a bigger mess than there already was. It was funny, how awful his hair was. It was like he was a 15-year-old boy who didn’t know what a comb was. Oh wow…How old…even was Jake? Or Meg…Or Claudette! He could be surrounded by babies!

“Mm…Dwight?” Came a rough voice, “Why do you look like…Well, that?” Jake asked, stifling a yawn and unzipping some of his jacket. 

“I-…Like…Wait what?” Dwight blinked, looking up at him. He really was horrible at hiding his emotions.

“You look like anxiety had a baby.” Jake grumbled, “Oh also” Jake shifted, grabbing something before leaning forwards and sliding Dwight’s glasses onto his face. 

It took a moment for Dwight to realize what he had said, but his first reaction was to the overly gentle gesture, how clean his glasses were, and how well rested Jake looked. This was the first time Dwight saw him without bags under his eyes. 

“Dwight?” Jake stared at him, furrowing his brows. 

“O-Oh I uh! Thank you uhm..f-for…Did you clean them?” He asked, smiling slightly when Jake nodded. That was…so weirdly sweet of him…Oh God! But he could be a baby! “Jake, how old are you?” 

“Uh…I’m…22…?” Jake answered, giving him a quizzical look. 

“Really? I…Oh.” Dwight slumped slightly, he was 24. Going on 25. He was _ancient_.

“Yeah…Why?” Jake asked, rolling up his sleeves to take his gloves off. Normally, Jake would disappear for a little while when they first woke up to go clean up. He was oddly hygienic when he wanted to be. 

“I was just…wondering…is all…U-uhm I’m 24…” He said, not exactly wanting to say he was turning 25, even though it was obvious. 

“Oh really? Hah…I thought you were like…I dunno, 19? To be honest…” Jake laughed softly, looking down at his hands, rubbing his thumb into his palm. 

“T-Thanks? I think…Uh…” Dwight never could tell if that was a compliment or not, his mom always said he was just a little to chubby in the face to be taken seriously. 

“JAKE!” Claudette had suddenly taken into account that Jake was awake, stopping her ministrations to come over. “Jake! I did it, I did what you said and look, I caught a fish!” 

“Oh! Wow really, Good job Claudette!” Jake brightened up, giving her such a rare smile. 

“Yeah! Me and Meg are trying to uh…Well, cut it up…You said you uh…knew how to do this part right? Can you…” She asked, giving him a sheepish smile. 

“Yeah of course, let me help.” He said, before getting up. 

Dwight watched him walk over, it was a funny sight to see, Jake so readily interacting with the other two, not wearing his gloves…It was like he was a new man! Kind of…Dwight couldn’t forget the look on his face from before. He was hoping he was alright…Yes, he was…Y’know, as well, but Jake was…Taken by some…creature. He didn’t know if he could handle that. 

They were going to need to figure out a game plan for the next time that happened…They couldn’t…let that happen again. He wouldn’t let it happen. 

“Hey guys…I think we need to talk?” Dwight said, getting up to join the group. They were all seated around their makeshift “kitchen”, Jake showing Claudette how to skin and cut the fish properly to get the most out of it. Meg was watching with hunger in her eyes. They were all hungry, but…not as much as he thought they would be, with how little they had. 

“About?” Claudette asked, looking up at him as he sat down.

“Well…If that…What happened, happens again. If it happens again, we need to have a game plan.” Dwight began, “I think…We should try and…I’m not sure, we should stay low? O-Of course! I know uh…that’s obvious…B-But maybe if we, found each other…and worked on the generators…We-We’d get them done faster? And that way uhm…” He could feel himself deflating with every word… “One of us…could keep an eye out…As well…” 

“That doesn’t sound half bad, I think our biggest problem is finding each other. And knowing what we’re up against, and not getting y’know…ravaged.” Jake said, not taking his eyes off the fish. 

“Yeah, I mean like…I’m pretty good at outrunning them, they seem to spend a lot of time after me…” Meg offered, turning to face Dwight. 

“Y-Yeah I noticed! I’m…I…I’m not that uh…I get uh…all uh…I can’t think…when I’m being chased.” Dwight stuttered, lifting a hand to chew on his nails. 

“You’re pretty good at it though Dwight, you really know how to slip away quickly. I saw…When uh…Before.” Claudette began, and then quieted down at the end. She was referring to when he got killed. 

“R-Really?” Dwight asked, taking his hand away from his mouth.

“Yeah really. I don’t think I could do that.” She smiled, reaching to pat his knee gently. She knew just when to try and ease him. 

“I know how to take apart those hooks. I think I should keep on doing that, take away that possibility.” Jake said in a matter of fact kind of way. 

“That sounds good…I uh…I’m glad we can…try and think of what to do…I’m not…sure what I’d do if we didn’t uhm…have…a break…You know?” Dwight mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. As weird as this place was, and horrifying, it was nice to have a break. 

“I mean it’d be better if it didn’t happen at all. But, as weird as things are, I’m glad we’re here together!” Meg grinned, holding her hands out to them. “You’re all a bunch of misfits, but I think we work pretty gosh darn well together!” 

Dwight huffed, smiling lightly at her before swiping her hand away. This felt good…They were making a plan; they could do this. They weren’t going to have to experience that again…Not if they worked together.


	18. Maybe I'm dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hillbilly is coming soon! :D First...Angst. Kind of. I'm not sure. Some Jake and Dwight bonding time too.

Days crawled by, as the group continued on with their routines. Well, if you could even consider them days…Dwight had managed to get his watch to work, even though the hands would spin in the wrong directions, he had gotten it to go off around every twelve hours. It was mostly Dwight’s idea, seeing as the rest of the group forgot Dwight even had a watch. But, he couldn’t help it, he was starting to feel…empty. The constant darkness was eating away at him. The others too, but not as much. 

Claudette had gone on about how much time she spent indoors cramming for tests that, truth be told, the darkness wasn’t all that unusual for her. And Meg had said how she was used to going for runs at night, but how she did miss the sunrise. Jake simply didn’t have an opinion on it, or he just didn’t want to share it. Dwight however, was going insane. Yeah, he didn’t spend a lot of time outside. But he missed the bright, the soft orange glow of the fire was starting to make him feel weird. Like he wasn’t really…There. Like this whole place didn’t actually exist. Not to mention the lack of creatures…Sure, they ran across the occasional rabbit, crows of course, and sometimes fish…but…It was so empty out here. 

Besides the few specific areas, they had found, such as the ponds and lake, and small clearings, the place was enchanted somehow. They never could really leave; they’d always loop back around. Meg was the one to find most of the other spots, seeing as she ran every time she woke up. Jake spent some time wandering as well, he would always mumble something before leaving for a while. Dwight just assumed he needed his alone time…None of them really knew any more about Jake, just the essentials. 

Dwight usually tried to break the silence when it stood for too long, he’d talk about his job…or pizza horror stories…even just the random things he could remember. Claudette had shared as well, about her family and so many facts about her studies…Though she tried to teach them all more about plants, nothing seemed to truly stick. Dwight was still making the effort, he made the effort with everyone. If Meg and Jake were fighting, Dwight would break it up, if Claudette needed help…he offered it. If Jake wanted to be alone, he’d entertain the other two. 

That’s just how it was. It was like they were in their own little world…Dwight had forgotten what it was like to hear others…Even though it was apparently just a few weeks…He didn’t know how long they’d been here overall, or how long it was outside of here…He couldn’t tell. It felt like years since he’d seen his couch…his bed…Oh how he missed his bed. 

Although they’d made use of what they had, and used as much plants and branches to create more of a comfortable place to relax, it just wasn’t the same of course. Dwight silently thanked whatever was out there that there weren’t any bugs. He didn’t think he would be able to handle any bugs, not on top of the fact he’s been wearing the same clothes for so long…He really couldn’t get used to the musty smell that hung around them all. Claudette seemed to smell the nicest...Jake had actually come back from one of his walks with an old rusty bucket one time. And she took it upon herself to clean her clothes every so often and soak them in a mixture of things she said would help get them clean. Meg would follow her whenever she did, and they’d disappear for a few hours. 

Him and Jake however, didn’t do that as much…Dwight felt pretty embarrassed to get undressed around Jake, given that the first few times had just shown him how pudgy he was, in comparison. Another unusual problem, seeing as he hadn’t even been eating properly…He’d have thought he’d lost some weight…but for some reason, they all remained quite the same. So, he dealt with his sweaty musty clothes. He thought it would be pointless anyways, he was always sweaty. Even when it was cold…Probably because he was constantly running on fumes. He couldn’t really sleep…Not for longer than fifteen minutes, at best. He’d always wake up, heart beating, images of horrific masks and faces holding weapons that would impale themselves on his friends. Always followed by their screams as they were hung up on rusty dirty meat hooks. No…He couldn’t sleep. Not here. He was on constant alert, he needed to make sure his friends were alright. That they weren’t going to be taken again…

That’s why he was running on fumes…He’d been up for so long, feigning sleep when he was asked if he needed some shut eye. He wasn’t going to risk another…incident. He refused to go back there. Not again, he wasn’t going to see his friends be ripped to shreds. 

That’s what he told himself, as he sat there. Starring into the fire. His eyes glazed over as he stared. He had long since stopped listening to Meg go on about this one time she won first place because her competitor was cheating by messing with the other runners’ shoes. He couldn’t bring himself to concentrate on them, not right now. His body felt like it was full of cement, he couldn’t even bring himself to move. He barely even noticed when Jake had come back. 

“Dwight?...” He heard vaguely, like it was a million miles away. “Dwight…Are you okay?” He felt a hand grip his shoulder. 

Shifting slightly to look over, Dwight just stared at Jake. He looked funny, concern lining his features. It was an unusual sight to see him express emotions. Usually Jake was so stoic, but Dwight enjoyed the moments when he did express emotion…It was comforting, like Jake was an actual human, like him. Not a mysterious wonder. He’d thought every time Jake did this, he couldn’t help it. There wasn’t much to think about out here…

“Dwight!” Jake said louder, lightly shaking his shoulder. “You look like hell dude, are you okay?” 

“O-Oh uh…uhm…Yeah…Just tired.” Dwight gave a faint smile, blinking a few times to try and shake himself, he needed to respond to Jake. 

“Oh yeah. Okay…” Jake rolled his eyes grabbing Dwight firm by the arm, pulling him up. He’d known by now when Dwight was lying, especially since he looked like he hadn’t slept a wink. Plus…Dwight was the worst at hiding things from him, sure he could get away with it with Meg and sometimes Claudette…but he saw right through him. 

“I ah! Hey J-Jake let go…” Dwight protested, grabbing at his hand, which wasn’t going anywhere. Jake wasn’t by any means ripped, but he was certainly stronger than he looked. “Seriously I’m fine just aahh” 

Jake completely ignored his protests, and the girls looks of suspicion as Jake tugged him along away from the campfire. Dwight had little to no choice but to apologetically look at the girls as he was taken away. 

“Jake? Where are we going?” He questioned, huffing from having to keep up the pace with him. But he didn’t get an answer until Jake sat him down on top of a pile of leaves and branches. Admittedly it wasn’t the most comfortable, but given their situation, it was pretty okay. 

“Lay down. You’re going to sleep whether or not you want too.” Jake stared down at him, his mouth partially covered by his scarf. He looked so irritated, staring down at him with his eyebrows furrowed. 

“J-…I don’t need to sleep, I’m alright.” Dwight huffed, looking up at his friend. He couldn’t possibly be serious? He wasn’t some child. “W…Wait when did you do this?” Dwight asked, looking around. Was this where Jake went when he disappeared? 

“None of your business.” Came as a mumble, as Jake sat down near him, crossing his arms and leaning against a tree. “Lay down.”

Dwight rubbed his arm as he stared at his friend. He probably wasn’t going to be able to move, not with Jake staring at him like this. He meant business. 

“How do you think you’re supposed to help if you’re dead tired? You look like shit.” Jake said, giving him a small shake of the head. “I know you’re worried. We all are. But you won’t be worth anything if you don’t sleep.” 

Shying away, Dwight looked down at his lap, picking at the skin around his fingers. Jake was probably right…But he felt guilty…He’d been the one to fall asleep when he was supposed to be keeping watch…

“What if we get taken again?...” He whispered, looking down. “I don’t…I can’t…Not again.” 

“If we are, we will deal with it. But you need to sleep. We don’t know if we can actually die out here or not…” Jake said softer this time, yet his face remained stone-like. 

“I…I don’t want to see…I don’t want to see you guys hurt…” He could feel his chest tighten as he spoke, he was so afraid of what _could_ happen. 

“I don’t either Dwight, but you’re hurting yourself doing this. We need you, you know. Meg is right about what she’s said…” Jake said, tilting his head lightly. 

Dwight didn’t know what to say, Meg kept on going about how he was their “leader”. He didn’t get it. Not really…Even though he felt like he had a special bond with them all…Like he could feel them, even when they weren’t there. 

“So please…Dwight, please get some sleep. If we’re going to get out of this, we need to be in our best shape.” He heard him say, Jake had a special way of calming him down. He had such a calm spirit. 

“O-Okay…Fine…I-I’ll sleep. Okay?” Dwight mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. Grimacing slightly at the layer of oil there, he wiped his hand on his pants. Maybe he could sleep…Jake was there…he wouldn’t let anything happen. 

Laying back, Dwight stared up above him. This section of the forest was so covered, the branches left so little to see. Not that there was much to see…It was like a little cove, made up of trees. It was relaxing, in a weird way. 

“You gonna sleep with your glasses on?” Jake asked over his scarf, huffing lightly at him.

“A-Ahm uh no…I just…Forgot.” Dwight felt his cheeks warm at the comment, he really felt stupid having Jake basically…watch him, like a child. Even though it was calming…He couldn’t help but feel stupid at the same time. 

Dwight huffed as he slipped his glasses off setting them aside. Sinking down further Dwight felt his body just…open up. The aches from sitting ebbed away slightly, he felt all his limbs go limp. He really couldn’t fight it for long. Before he even registered that his eyes were shut, he was asleep. 

When he opened his eyes, darkness had fallen over him. He couldn’t see a thing. He didn’t even realize his eyes were open…He felt cold, the ground beneath him was hard against his back. Did Jake move him? He swore the makeshift bed he was on wasn’t…Like this, he didn’t know where he was. Fear began to flood through him. Were they…No. Jake was awake, everyone wasn’t asleep. That was how it worked? Right?

Frantic, he sat up, trying to get to grips with what was happening. He still couldn’t see, but his fingers felt numb from the cold. Why couldn’t he see? Even though it was dark, it was always still…You could at least see! 

“J-Jake?” He called, trying to feel around himself. All he could feel was a gravel like texture, not the forest floor. He really must have been taken somewhere else…But why was it so dark now? How were they supposed to work on anything in the dark! 

Starting to breath heavy, Dwight attempted to pull himself up. His anxiety was pumping adrenaline through him, making him jump at his own noises. 

Nearly doubling over from fear, Dwight gasped when a shrill scream echoed through wherever he was. It sounded like a girl, like Meg. Was she here too? Did something get to her?

“M-Meg! Meg!?” He yelled, louder this time, like a desperate scream. Could she hear him? Could she see anything?

Holding his hands out front of him, Dwight attempted to walk, through the dark. He was going to find her. He had too! So he kept on going, before he felt a wall, it too felt gravely…Almost like cement. Bracing himself, he followed it along. 

Another scream. This time masculine in tone, the gravely notes indicating it was Jake. He had to hurry. If he wasn’t quick next it would be Claudette…

“I’m coming! I’m- I swear! J-Just hold on!” He yelled out, only for his voice to echo out into the darkness. 

Why weren’t they making any more sound? He didn’t know where they were! He needed them to make noise!

“P-please g-guys! I need you to…I need you to call out!” He desperately asked, not caring if the being that got to them heard him. He had to rescue them. 

Tears fell as the last scream echoed louder than the last. Claudette. 

“I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry I’m coming!” He gasped out, following the wall, feeling for a door a way to them. 

He couldn’t breathe, his sobs wracking his body as he went. One misstep and he fell, collapsing to the floor. His friends were dying because he couldn’t find them, he couldn’t see and he was failing them. As he arched his head to look up, for anything any sign of life. The mask of a beast was in front of him, pin prick holes, a toothy grin. A red light fell across him, splaying across his features. 

Fear gathered in his throat, as he let out a noise. What it was, he didn’t know, all he knew was It felt correct. He couldn’t express the fear that he was experiencing, he had failed his friends and now the being that got them was here for him. He was going to die, like he did before. Alone in the dark, without a way out.


	19. I’m Alive!!!

Hey y’all, I’m sorry I haven’t updated! I’ve been working on previous chapters as well as new, but I haven’t had the chance to finish and upload anything yet! Hopefully within the next few weeks I’ll update!!!


End file.
